Life Continues
by TM10
Summary: Adrian Monk has welcomed change and his life has truly started over. Now with Natalie at his side, life continues... Rated T as a precaution- life is full of surprises and possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

Life Continues…

Notes: This story starts immediately after the story 'Starting Over'-_With grateful thanks to all my new-found Monk friends; your encouragement helps Natalie and Adrian continue their journey! Also, a small apology to Monkwriter for the title of this story; I swear, no more ... - ellipsis dots! LOL! _

Chapter 1 Secrets

She couldn't believe in a million years she would ever allow anyone to know the contents of her childhood diary; pages and pages of grand hopes and impossible dreams, written in a juvenile cursive, complete with heart-dotted 'i's. But here they were, curled up on top of Natalie's bed, as she read passages aloud to Adrian. Natalie had taken her box of childhood mementos out of her bedroom closet with the idea of showing him photos from when she was small. But when he tenderly touched the small pink book, asking her to read from it, she couldn't say no. So as she spent the afternoon remembering the dreams and secrets of a ten year old girl, he spent the afternoon falling deeper in love.

--------

As Julie got out of her friend's car, she noticed the sedan parked in the driveway 'Cool, Mom is home'. Julie, cranky from the long ride from L.A., was glad she didn't have to sort through her cluttered bag to find her house key. After waving goodbye to her friends, she trudged up the driveway. Suddenly her thoughts turned to questions. '-But it is almost 3PM, why isn't she at work? Could she possibly have a day off? Or maybe it's a crime-free day and Mr. Monk is at their house this afternoon?' Either way, Julie was just happy to be home from her trip.

Julie went directly to the backdoor and let herself in. The whole downstairs was eerily quiet and spotless. She put her luggage on the kitchen floor and walked through the empty dining room into the empty living room. Julie called out a 'hello' but didn't get a response. 'This was really weird. -Gosh, maybe Mom was upstairs, maybe sick in bed?' Julie was now really glad she had come home from her trip a day early. She regretted not calling yesterday to tell her mom of her plans; the last day of her trip had been kind of boring and she would have happily come home even earlier.

Climbing the stairs, Julie paused when she arrived at the top landing. She could see that her mother's door was closed, which was unusual. In the daytime the doors in the house were always left open. She then thought she heard a voice, no wait, voices, plural. Creeping across the hallway, Julie held her breath and listened in disbelief. Oh my God! There was someone with her mother and it was definitely a man! Julie was shocked because, as far as she knew, her mom wasn't even dating anyone. And the quiet laughter coming from the bedroom definitely indicated a very friendly relationship. How could she have kept such a secret from her daughter? Julie slowly crept back to the stairway, wincing as she stepped on a creaking floorboard. Silently slinking down the stairs to the living room, Julie puzzled over what was happening. She anxiously paced into the kitchen, determined to find some answers.

Julie decided to look for clues as to who the mystery man might be. She first picked up the phone and checked the last outgoing phone calls. They were all to Mr. Monk, so that didn't help her. She looked for any notes or letters on the kitchen table and found one cryptic note from 'A', who didn't want Natalie to climb the stairs and who had taken her keys? This note made no sense at all to Julie but, for some reason, the handwriting looked familiar. There was also a bouquet of fresh flowers on the kitchen table, but no card. What to do? Julie's friends were long gone and Julie's car was trapped behind her mother's car in the driveway. Totally confused, Julie picked up her luggage and went outside and stood on the front porch.

Julie didn't know whether to be mad at her mother or to be happy for her. They never kept secrets from one another, ever. And this was an amazingly huge secret. Julie realized she could not remember the last time her mother had been out on a date. It must have been months ago with that sailor, before he left town. Ugh, how Julie had disliked him! He was always prancing around in his dress whites – like he was a superhero or something. She felt uncomfortable whenever he was over and had secretly called him Lt. 'None-too-bright' behind his back. Thank goodness he got transferred far away! -Julie sat on the porch swing and wondered what she should do. After swinging back and forth a few times, she had a flash of inspiration.

Fishing her cell phone from her purse, Julie called her mother's cell phone. It rang six times and then went to voice mail. Julie rolled her eyes when she realized her mom's cell phone was probably downstairs. Dialing the house phone, Natalie finally answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Natalie's voice sounded distracted.

"Hi Mom! What's happening?" Julie cringed and rattled on "I'm going to be home in about half an hour, my trip was cut short. So I just wanted to let you know that I'll be home real soon-I just wanted you to know that the trip was boring and I am coming home early. So expect to see me real soon."

"Julie, are you okay? You sound upset." Natalie voice grew concerned.

"I'm fine! I wanted to let you know I'm coming home early, real early. Okay? I know the trip was supposed to be seven days, but my friends and I were so bored we decided to come home a day early! I'm getting off the phone now, um, we're going through a tunnel. See you soon! Bye!" Julie didn't wait for Natalie to answer; instead she hung up and turned off her phone. 'Now all I have to do is kill half an hour' Julie thought as she picked up her bag. Silently thanking Mr. Monk for teaching her some detective skills, she had an idea. She walked to the driveway and got into the backseat of her car. From this angle she would be hidden and yet could easily engage in surveillance of the house.

Checking her watch, Julie let forty-five minutes go by. It was now almost 4PM. By now she had expected to see her mother's mystery man leave the house, but no one left by either the front door or the kitchen door. Bracing herself, Julie got out of her car and approached the kitchen door. Like it or not, she was going to meet her mother's new boyfriend. Julie hoped she would like him.

-----------

Adrian stood uncomfortably in the kitchen "Natalie, maybe I should go home. You haven't seen Julie in six days and I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about- I mean about her trip, you know." He busied himself with straightening and centering the dish towel hanging from the oven's handle.

"Adrian, stop fussing with that." Natalie crossed the room and backed him up against the counter. "Why are you so jittery? Have you been getting into trouble?" She playfully poked at his stomach and kissed his neck.

"Natalie!" Adrian dodged away from her kiss, "What if Julie walks through that door? She would see us, you know-"

"Kissing? You didn't mind kissing me earlier today- "she landed a kiss on his cheek, "-or last night!" Natalie kissed him again, this time on the lips.

"But we were alone! " Adrian stammered as he discovered he was trapped between Natalie and the counter. He put his hands up in surrender "Natalie, you know I'm not comfortable around _other people_."

"Well, Julie is not _'other people'_, so you'll just have to get comfortable." Natalie captured Adrian's hands and pull them around her waist. "Because, you know, I'm going to tell her all about us."

Adrian allowed himself a moment of pure happiness as he hugged Natalie. These past twenty four hours had helped ease much of the pain he had suffered the previous twelve years. He gently kissed her on the forehead "How about you tell her after I leave?"

Natalie laughed as she swatted his chest."No way! You are not leaving. After she gets home and gets settled in, _we _will tell her about _us_."She straightened his shirt collar and winked. "Don't worry, you'll thank me later."

Adrian rolled his eyes and sighed. Once again Natalie was right. He knew that it was necessary to occasionally endure uncomfortable feelings in his journey toward healing. Anyway, how awkward could it be? He and Julie already got along, so she wouldn't object, would she? Would she? Adrian suddenly felt dizzy. He pulled his arms from around Natalie's waist and placed his hands on the counter behind him, steadying himself."Natalie! What if Julie doesn't approve of, you know, us?"

"She will, don't worry. She loves you- like a father." Natalie watched as Adrian's expression shifted from worry to hopeful joy. She placed her hand on top of his and squeezed gently "We both love you."

Adrian smiled at Natalie, letting her words echo in his mind. His life truly was starting over and he was thankful to Natalie for her patience and love. During these last twelve years he had never imagined he would find love again. And now he had a family; Julie, who he thought of as a daughter and Natalie, who he—Adrian was startled from his thoughts by the sound of the kitchen door opening.


	2. Chapter 2 Dating

Chapter 2 Dating

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Thanks for reading!

"Mom! I'm home!" Julie yelled out her greeting as she slowly opened the door; she wanted to make sure she didn't surprise anyone. Through the curtains she had spied her mom standing very close to a man, her hand resting on his. Unfortunately his back was turned, his identity still a mystery. When she had the door fully opened, Julie was completely shocked to see who was beside her mother. "Mr. Monk! Hi there-" She was too puzzled to continue and weakly waved 'hello'.

"Julie, I'm so glad you're home!" Natalie practically skipped across the floor. Grabbing Julie in a bear hug, Natalie laughed as she attempted to lift her off the ground. "I'm so happy my baby is home safe and sound!"

"Careful, Shorty, you're going to hurt yourself!" Julie squirmed out of her mother's grasp and dropped her luggage to the ground. While looking over her mother's head, Julie noticed how sheepishly Mr. Monk was looking at her. "Hey Mr. Monk, how have you been?"

"Hi Julie, I'm okay, I mean, I'm good- How was your trip. You're home early, aren't you?" Adrian glanced at Natalie, hoping she would take charge of the conversation.

"Julie, honey, why don't you take your bag upstairs and unpack?" Natalie retrieved the luggage from the floor and handed it to Julie "Get yourself comfortable and then we'll talk. Are you hungry? I can make dinner early if you want."

"Could we have tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches? Please?" Julie was hungry for simple comfort food after six days of eating takeout and hotel food. Natalie nodded okay and Julie loudly stomped up the stairs, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

-------------

Julie quickly dumped the contents of her bag into her laundry basket and decided to take a quick shower. She felt covered in road grime and wanted to get into some lounge pants and a sweatshirt. As she dressed, Julie wondered if she had imagined everything from earlier today. Could Mr. Monk and her mom really be involved? Sure, Mr. Monk was really nice, in his own odd way, and he and Mom were totally best friends. _And_ they were together all the time _and_ Mom was always taking his arm and hugging him. - Julie began to consider the possibilities of them dating. Maybe it really wasn't such a crazy idea after all. Julie was very fond of Mr. Monk, especially after the 'Wait for Trudy' talk he had given her almost two years ago. But did this mean he was over his Trudy? Did he solve her case? Was Mom now his Trudy? Julie's mind was now filled with a hundred questions.

She padded barefoot down the stairs, stopping half way down when she saw her mom and Mr. Monk in the kitchen. In a fine choreography, they were working together as they fixed dinner. Julie couldn't help but notice how easy they were with each other. They stood side-by-side, occasionally their arms grazed and they blissfully looked at each other. Julie cleared her throat and stomped down the rest of the stairs.

"Julie, dinner's almost done. Why don't you just sit at the table and rest?" Natalie met her daughter's eyes and smiled. "What happened with your trip? Why did you decide to come home early?" Natalie poured the soup into cups and patiently waited for Adrian to cut the grilled cheese sandwiches into perfectly square pieces.

"Most of the trip was fun – the first five days we went to different acting seminars and met with theater groups. But on the sixth day we went to a sound stage to meet with some TV writers and directors and they were so flakey. We were supposed to take a tour of the studio today, but my friends and I saw enough yesterday. So that's why we came home a day early.-What's been happening here?" Julie looked expectantly between her mom and Mr. Monk as she ate her dinner.

"Well, we worked on a very interesting case. This man had been framed for a crime and we uncovered the actual guilty person." Not wanting to go into the gruesome details, she gave Julie a brief synopsis of the case. By then Natalie had finished her meal and rose from the table, clearing her dirty dishes. When she came back to the table, she noticed Adrian had pushed his untouched plate to the side. Since Julie was just finishing up, Natalie cleared the rest of the dishes. "Julie, would you mind coming into the living room? I, I mean, Adrian and I want to talk to you about something important."

Julie cast a glance at Mr. Monk, who quickly looked away after making eye contact. Julie got up from the table and headed into the living room, gleefully expecting them to confirm her suspicions. Natalie took Adrian by the arm and guided him over to the couch. Reading his discomfort, Natalie whispered in his ear to "sit down and breath" as she pushed down on his shoulder. When Julie sat in the chair directly opposite them, Natalie began. "Julie, we know this may seem unexpected to you- "she sat down and slipped her hand into Adrian's hand, "but Adrian and I have decided that we want to be together."

Adrian held his breath and slowly looked at Julie, his chest tight with uncertainty. He was relieved to see a small grin creeping across her face. Gaining confidence he asked Julie "Do you approve of _us_, I mean your mother and me, you know, _dating_?"

Julie broke out into a full smile "Oh my gosh- of course I approve!" She practically jumped over the coffee table and hugged each of them. "So, I assume you had a dinner date here. I couldn't help but notice the fresh flowers on the kitchen table. What else have you kids done? Been to the movies? Gone out for dinner and dancing? Played miniature golf? Gone bowling?"

As they exchanged flustered looks, Julie laughed. For once she was the one subjecting them to the third degree. She wasn't surprised that they didn't answer her random questions; she had fired them off willy-nilly, not giving them a chance to answer. After several minutes of more questioning, Julie was unable to suppress a lion-sized yawn, "Well, even though this is very exciting, I'm going to take a nap. I'm exhausted from my trip, so I'm headed upstairs. I Love you Mom. And I love you Mr. Monk." Julie hugged them once again and shuffled up the stairs.

"See, I told you everything would be fine!" Natalie snuggled down next to Adrian, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat together quietly for a few minutes before Adrian shifted on the couch.

"Natalie, all those 'date' things Julie mentioned, did you miss us not doing them before, you know, before we- we made love?" Spoke in barely a whisper, Adrian's voice was tinged with regret. He knew he loved Natalie but somehow felt they had missed out on some of the romance in their relationship.

"Do I regret what we've done? Not at all. But maybe we did rush things forward a little soon. Why? What are you suggesting?" Natalie sat up and rubbed his arm "Did you want to go out on a date or two?"

"Could we? I love you, Natalie, completely. I just feel like we should maybe slow things down a bit. I don't want to miss out on anything with you." He found the idea of courting Natalie simply enchanting. This was what he had missed. Adrian placed his hand on top of her hand and softly kissed her.

"I don't want to miss anything either. So, I guess this means we're officially dating?" Natalie let out a satisfied snicker. "This means you need ask me out and make all the arrangements, right?" After thinking a moment, Natalie became serious and placed her hand on the side of his face "And how many dates do you suggest we go on before we make love again?"

Adrian caught his breath and shrugged; this was something he hadn't considered. "Whatever you think is proper?"

"Okay, I say ten dates, because, you know, ten is your favorite number. Just remember this was all your idea, okay?" Natalie stood up and held out her hand to Adrian. "Come on."

He took her hand but remained seated. "Why, where are we going?"

"I'm walking you to my front door. You are going home." Natalie tugged at his hand until he stood up. Taking his arm, she escorted him to the front door. "You need to start planning our first date."


	3. Chapter 3 Coffee

Chapter 3 Coffee

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Sorry I took so long to post - I kept getting a processing error from FF! But now it's all good, thanks to the kind folks at site support! :)

-------

After hours of aimless wandering, it was still only 9PM when Adrian arrived at his apartment. Though physically tired, he found himself too excited to sleep. Pleased with the thought of officially dating Natalie, he went and sat at his desk and retrieved a pad of paper from the top drawer. Always one for over-preparing, he wanted to make a list of possible date activities Natalie might enjoy. Recalling Julie's questions, he started the list:

1. –Movie

2.–Dinner

3.–Dancing

4.–Miniature Golf

Drawing a line through item number 4, Adrian chuckled; miniature golf would definitely be a last resort idea. Looking up from his list, he noticed the picture of Trudy on the desk. Well, actually there were two pictures. Turning away from the desk, he surveyed the room. There were pictures of Trudy everywhere in his living room; on the mantle, on the wall, and on each shelf of the bookcase. Getting up, Adrian took a walk through his apartment and counted all the pictures of Trudy.

Over the years, his apartment had become a shrine to Trudy. Adrian knew that he had loved Trudy without reservation when she was alive, but he never realized how overly fixated he had become since her death. Aware that it was neither necessary nor healthy to display so many pictures of Trudy, he returned to the living room. Surely it wasn't comforting for Natalie to be completely surrounded by images of Trudy either, especially now. Adrian understood he had to make yet another change in his life.

Adrian decided to put away half of the pictures that were on display in each room. In the living room, he took down the two pictures that had forever been hanging behind his leather chair. He remembered how Trudy had hated those pictures and wanted to take them down. But he had stubbornly insisted that he wanted her to always be looking over his shoulder. He had playfully called them his 'guardian angel' photos. After all these years, and without regret, he was finally acquiescing to Trudy's wishes and took them off the wall.

He then removed pictures from every other shelf of his bookcase and removed one picture from the mantle and one picture from his desk. Yes, the desk and mantle were no longer symmetrical, but Adrian knew they wouldn't remain that way for long. He looked forward to taking some pictures of Natalie and Julie; their images should also grace his mantle and desk. He loved them both and wanted to celebrate their place in his life. Soon all the empty nails left in the walls would hold pictures illustrating his new-found happiness and joy.

Not having an empty photo album in the house, Adrian took Trudy's framed pictures and, sorting them by date taken, stacked them together. Placing them in the deepest desk drawer, he made a mental note to purchase an album next time he went downtown. He promised 'Don't worry Trudy, I'll find a pretty one for you.'

Returning his attention to his desktop, Adrian started adding more date ideas to his list. Delighted when the tally reached twenty, having a back-up idea for each of the ten date ideas, he headed off to bed.

---------------

Stirring from a deep sleep, Natalie wondered was happening. All she heard was an obnoxious noise buzzing over and over. In a fog, she looked at her clock and noticed it was not yet six o'clock in the morning! Finally she recognized the noise as the buzz of her cell phone, dancing across her nightstand. Clumsily grabbing the phone, Natalie pressed the talk button and answered with a grumpy "Hello?"

"Hi Natalie! I know it's early but what are you doing?"Adrian's voice was joyful and very much awake.

"I'm sleeping, you ninny. What did you think I was doing?" Natalie sat up in bed and turned on the bedside light. She now regretted giving him her old cell phone earlier that week. "What are you doing?"

"Could you come to your front door?" Adrian asked cryptically."There's something I want to show you."

"Ugh! I'll be down in a second." Natalie hung up and ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She then returned to her bedroom and pulled her still warm comforter around her shoulders. Careful not to wake Julie, she quietly tipped down the stairs and crossed to the front door. As she unlocked the deadbolt, she knew Adrian was happily waiting out there on the porch. Natalie quickly combed her fingers through her hair and opened the door.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Adrian handed Natalie a cup of Starbuck's coffee and led her over to the porch swing."Here, sit down." He settled down next to her on the porch swing and patted her knee.

"What are you up to?" Natalie sipped her perfectly sweetened coffee. It was still dark out and he had said nothing about what he had planned. She shivered and pulled her blanket tight around her body.

Adrian put his arms around her and pulled her close, sharing the heat of his body."I thought we could watch the sunrise and then make breakfast together."

Placing her drink on the arm of the swing, Natalie pulled her blanket around her legs before she slid them over his lap. Snuggling closer, she reached for her coffee and took another sip. "This is a pretty good first date, Adrian. I'm very impressed."

Adrian smiled and looked off into the distance towards the sunrise. He was amazed at how many changes he had gone through in these last few weeks. Having finally let go of the unrelenting desire to solve Trudy's murder before he could live again, he was no longer tormented by her memory. Gone was the guilt and self-loathing he had suffered for twelve years. Instead, now he remembered Trudy with love and happiness. He was still going to solve Trudy's murder, but now he was at peace and knew it was permissible to be happy once again.

As the sun rose, Adrian understood he had been blessed a second time in life. Natalie was truly a gift he had not expected. Silently vowing to love and protect Natalie and Julie, Adrian watched a bluebird sail across the sky. The ever-brightening sky he now shared_ with Natalie_. And, save for Natalie's quiet stirrings against his shoulder, the world was silent and perfect.

----------

"Mom! What smells so good?" Julie stomped down into the kitchen, only to find her mom and Mr. Monk at the dining room table. She wasn't surprised to find her mom still in her pajamas but was momentarily struck speechless by how Mr. Monk was dressed. Wearing jeans and a long sleeve pullover, Julie had never seen him so casual and relaxed. Gone was the buttoned down shirt from the day before, the symbolism not lost on the English-Honors student. Julie approached the table and stole a piece of toast from her mother's plate. "What are you guys doing up so early?"

"It's nearly 7:30, honey. You don't know the meaning of 'early'!" Natalie shared a conspiratorial look with Adrian."There's a hot plate of eggs warming in the oven. Go help yourself." Natalie swatted Julie's hand away as she reached over to steal another piece of toast.

Julie returned to the table, her plate overflowing with breakfast. She sat next to Mr. Monk and the two started talking about how much she was enjoying college and how she loved Berkley. Observing their easy rapport, Natalie flashed back to how Mitch had doted over Julie and how she loved being the center of his world. Natalie saw the same father/daughter bond between Julie and Adrian. She was sure Mitch was watching over Julie and approved of Adrian becoming the earthly guardian of his daughter.

Hearing the phone ring, Natalie reluctantly excused herself from the table. Hoping it was a wrong number or even a telemarketer, she hesitated as she picked up the phone. She knew that if it was either Randy or the Captain, this mornings' domestic bliss would be over. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nat. It's Randy. We have a weird one - can you get Monk and get over to Vinton Street?"

"Sure thing Randy, just give me half an hour to get dressed and we'll be right over." Natalie hung up with a sigh. She returned to the table and stood behind Adrian, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Finish up, Adrian. We've got a job to get to."

* * *

Okay, ya'll. Adrian has more date ideas (Some his own, some from Leland and, unfortunately, one from Randy!). However, he is looking for more suggestions, you know -back-up ideas for the back-up ideas! So suggest away and we'll see if our sweet suitor is game! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Work is Work

Chapter 4 Work is Work

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Thanks for reading and reviewing, it inspires me to continue!

----

After cleaning most of the kitchen and saying goodbye to Julie, who swore to finish cleaning after she finished her breakfast, Natalie and Adrian headed out toward the car. It had been almost an hour since Randy had called and asked for their assistance at the crime scene, but Natalie was in no hurry. She was annoyed with Randy, the Captain, and, she was slightly embarrassed to admit, with the victim. Today had been her first official date with Adrian and it had been interrupted by a murder. This morning had been simple but perfect, memorable and sweet. And, she realized, incomplete. As they got into the car and closed the doors, Natalie had an inspiration.

"Wait, Adrian. Don't put your seatbelt on yet." She put the key in the ignition but didn't turn the key. Natalie's eyes twinkled in delight as she turned in her seat to face Adrian.

"Why? Did we forget something?" He froze, his hand raised above his shoulder, holding the strap of the seatbelt.

"We sure did." Natalie leaned over and put her hand behind his neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Before realizing what he was doing, Adrian let go of the seatbelt and allowed Natalie to pull him closer. Gone were thoughts of crime scenes or clean kitchens or the fact that they were sitting in a car in Natalie's driveway. All that was left was Natalie's tempting lips and the complete blissful feeling of euphoria. Leaning further towards Natalie, his arm suddenly slipped off the armrest, jolting him back into reality. He blinked as he leaned back from Natalie and processed what had just happened. His voice turned husky and was barely audible. "Natalie, what are you, I mean, what are we doing? We're supposed to be on our way to a crime scene."

Natalie mischievously smiled. "I know, but it's customary for a couple to kiss after a date. I wanted to make sure we completed our date." She sat back in her seat and reached for her seatbelt, gracing Adrian with a slow wink. "Now we can go to the crime scene."

Disoriented, Adrian stared at Natalie while he tried to organize his thoughts. Instead, images from their night together materialized in his mind. Adrian slyly grinned and couldn't help but laugh when he finally spoke "Natalie, when we're going to work, we need to go to work. Work is work. You're supposed to help me focus, not distract me!" He ran his hand along her cheek and his voice softened "Because you are too distracting."

Natalie met his gaze and became enthralled by his dark eyes. "Well, the same goes for you." She placed her hand on his and reluctantly removed it from her cheek. With a gentle squeeze, she placed his hand on his knee. "I'm sorry I distracted you. We'll just have to agree to keep things all business when we're officially on a job. So fasten your seatbelt and we'll be on our way." She started the car and patiently waited for him to buckle up.

Fastening his belt, Adrian settled into his seat and sighed to Natalie "Okay, we're officially on a job."

---------

Leland surveyed the dead body, shaking his head with sadness. Although he hated seeing any murder victim, he was particularly upset when the victim had been strangled, as this poor soul had been. Leland was convinced it took a special type of monster to take someone's life in such an up-close and personal manner. "Randy, are you sure Monk and Natalie are on their way?" Scratching his jaw, the Captain turned to look past Randy and scanned the street for Natalie's car. This was possibly one of the oddest disposals of a murder victim and he wanted Monk's opinion.

"Yes sir, I spoke with Natalie almost an hour ago and she said they would be here." Randy checked his watch and shook his head. "So they're about a half hour late. Do you want me to call again? Or can I do anything while we're waiting?"

"Go see if you can find any witnesses in the building across the street. See if anyone saw or heard anything last night. You know the drill, Lt." The Captain acknowledged Randy's nod and turned back to the body. A local criminal lawyer was lying dead across a bus-stop bench. Leland knew the victims' identity because the bus-stop bench had an advertisement for this particular lawyer emblazed right on the back of the bench. What were the odds of having such an immediate positive ID? The lawyer's picture stared at Leland, big as life, so to speak. And, while the lawyer was wearing a three piece suit, his shoes were missing. The Captain was stymied.

Leland circled the body and, unable to figure the 'why' of this case, turned his attention to his upcoming weekend getaway. Like all seasoned cops, Leland had the ability separate the gory details of his job from his personal life. And his personal life was all good. This coming Saturday was TK's birthday and he planned to do something extra special for her. He had reservations at a picturesque B&B up the coast but still needed to pick her present up from a jewelry store down the street. Weeks ago, he had been window shopping with her and she had pointed out a particular necklace, admiring its beauty. Unbeknownst to her, Leland had called the jeweler then next day and placed it on lay-away. Remembering past mistakes from his failed marriages, he was determined to never take TK for granted and to spoil her every chance he got.

"Captain, it's the usual. No one saw anything." Randy returned to Leland's side, sliding his notebook back into his jacket pocket. Turning his attention to the murder victim, he scratched his head. "Pretty weird, isn't it?"

"Yep." The Captain distractedly nodded and continued his mental notes for TK's surprise weekend. He still needed to pick up a birthday card and was trying to remember if there was a card shop next to the jewelry store.

"Captain, when was the last time you talked to Monk?" Randy laced his fingers together and shifted one of his shoulders. Since he was thinking about Monk, Randy unintentionally mimicked one of Adrian's signature moves.

"Been a few days, why? Do you know something? Is he having problems, is that why he's late?" Leland's full attention was now honed in on the young lieutenant. As much as he loved Monk like a brother, a younger, sometimes annoying brother, he wanted next weekend to be perfect. And by perfect, Leland meant uninterrupted by anyone or anything. And especially not by Monk and one of his sometimes goofy problems. Instinctively running his hand over his mustache, Leland made yet another mental note; he needed to remember to trim the 'stache before their little getaway.

"No, everything is fine. At least I think its fine. I drove him to court the other day and he just seemed a little out of it. You know, further out than usual. He did tell me he was fine, but I know he was distracted." Randy knowingly tapped the side of his head. He hesitated momentarily before continuing, conjuring up his memory. "What was weird was that when he said goodbye to me, I actually thought he wanted to hug me." Randy shook his head in confusion.

"He wanted to hug you?" Leland laughed in disbelief.

"I think so! What do you think it means?" Randy asked anxiously.

"Randy, maybe Monk finally realized what a lovable guy you are." Leland raised an eyebrow and delivered his observation in a monotone voice.

"You think? I am lovable, you know." Randy's face lit up in delight.

"Yes, Randy, you truly are. Why don't you ask Monk when he gets here? Wait! I think they just arrived." Leland pointed at the grey sedan that had just parked across the street. As Randy walked towards Natalie and Monk, the Captain's eyes followed Randy and he shook his head in wonder. Randy was such an enigma to him. A great cop but frequently naïve; both simple and complex, he definitely marched to the beat of his own drummer. Leland sighed and waited for Monk to approach the crime scene.


	5. Chapter 5 Distractions

Chapter 5 Distractions

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Sorry for the delay folks, 'real' life can be so bothersome! Remember where we left off- early Sunday morning; after having breakfast with Julie, Monk and Natalie are called to a crime scene by Randy, while Leland's mind is on TK's upcoming birthday. –Please R&R and if you have any issues or questions, feel free to PM. Thanks!

* * *

Randy approached the car with a small grin on his face, looking back and forth between Monk and Natalie. He couldn't help but notice how, because of the jeans and a pull-over, utterly un-Monk-like Monk appeared. Randy's Pisces intuition went on full alert, telling him something had changed between Monk and Natalie. There was a happy vibe in the air and Randy smiled at the pair, wondering if he should pull Monk aside for a chat.

But when he noticed Monk's attention shift to the crime scene, Randy remembered the victim lying on the bench. Randy shook his feelings from his head and, as the smile disappeared from his face, he returned his thoughts to work. "Hey guys, thanks for coming! Not to sound ungrateful, but you said you'd be here a half hour ago. What took you so long?"

"Sorry Randy but I had to do some silly things -like shower and dress." Natalie gave him a sideways look as she grabbed her purse from the car.

"No problemo. But you didn't have to get dressed for us. I mean, dressed _up_ for us." Randy shot Monk a flustered look then pointed to the crime scene. "Anyway, come on across the street and see what you think of our victim."

"Natalie, Monk, thanks for coming." The Captain met the group several steps from the victim and led them over to the bench. "I would like you to meet our unfortunate victim, Bill Martin, attorney-at-law." Leland pointed to the advertisement painted on the back of the bench "As you can see, we have a positive identification. I can think of a million reasons a lawyer might be killed, but the real puzzler is- why isn't he wearing shoes?"

Monk tilted his head and approached the crime scene. Raising his hands, he slowly walked the length of the body, paused when he reached the stocking feet, and walked back towards the victims head. A frown formed on his face. He leaned in and studied the ligature marks around the victim's neck. It was an odd pattern, almost like small dashes. "Did you find his briefcase or wallet?"

"Nope. He was picked clean." Leland crossed his arms and waited.

"Do you know what I think?" Randy stepped up to the Captain, his eyes shining with inspiration.

"Not a clue." Leland rocked back on his heels and prepared himself for Randy's theory.

"His identical twin did it."

"Randy, you_ always_ say the identical twin did it." The Captain sighed loudly.

"But listen to this. Say our victim, Bill Martin, has an identical brother, Phil Martin. Phil is a rich playboy and Bill is a workaholic lawyer. Bill wants Phil to switch places for, say a special event, like a move gala. But Phil won't switch so Bill kills him and puts him, Phil, in his, Bill's, clothes. So now everyone thinks Bill is dead, but it's really Phil who's dead and Bill, who is now know as Phil lives happily ever after."

Leland stared at Randy and blinked, his mind sorting through the theory of Bill and Phil. "Lieutenant, could you call in and get some background information on our victim. Namely, does he have any siblings?"

"Yes sir!" Randy pulled out his cell phone and stepped away as he called the precinct. His enthusiasm was subsequently squashed when he was told Bill Martin was an only child. In a most dejected tone, Randy reported "Captain, Bill Martin does not have a twin."

"Really? I'm very surprised, Randy. Okay Monk, what do you think?" The Captain eyed his perceptive friend but received no answer. Adrian was lost in thought and stared past the body as if it were a ghost. "Come here, Adrian." Leland placed his hand on Monk's shoulder and led him away from the body. "How are you doing? Is everything alright?"

Adrian glanced in Natalie's direction before meeting the Captain's inquiring eyes. His eyes met hers for one fleeting second and he felt his pulse quicken a beat. Momentarily tempted to tell Leland everything, Monk involuntarily broke into a smile. "Everything is more than alright. But we'll talk later-" he pointed at the body and his smile faded "when it's more appropriate." Leland responded with a nod and the two walked back to the body. Having missed the glace exchanged by Monk and Natalie, Leland assumed Monk was happy because he had just solved the case and was ready to give one of his summations.

"Bill Martin's wife definitely had a part in his murder. She's 'the guy'."

"So how did you come to that conclusion? How do you know one of his dissatisfied 'clients' didn't kill him? Lawyers usually run in the same circles with really bad criminals." Leland played devil's advocate as Randy and Natalie stood by in rapt attention.

"Most criminals want their victims to disappear so they can't be linked to the crime. But he was left here so we could get a positive identification. Why? His wife _needed_ the body to be discovered, so she could collect on his insurance. After all, who benefits when someone dies? Usually the spouse. She assumed we would ascribe the murder to one of his shady clients. She probably had help disposing of the body but the wife is definitely 'the guy'." With a satisfied smile, Monk stepped away from the dead body; soon the wife would be arrested and one of the world's wrongs would be righted.

"What about the missing shoes?" Randy asked, pointing to the stocking feet.

"I'm not sure, yet. Perhaps he stepped in something, like paint or tar, which would connect him to the actual murder scene, which is probably his home. They must have noticed that the soles of his shoes were marked when they put him on the bench, that's why they removed them."

"Follow us to the lawyer's home so we can question the wife, okay?" Leland pulled his car keys from his pocket and nodded towards Natalie. Hesitantly, the Captain amended his request and handed Natalie a slip of paper. "Actually, here's the address, meet us there. On the way there, I need to run a quick errand."

"We'll meet you there, Captain." Natalie took the slip with the address and sidled up to Adrian. "Let's go." She looped her arm through his and smiled. This case was wrapping up fast and she couldn't wait to be 'off the job'.

---------------

"Well Captain, what do you think?" Randy followed Leland from the jewelry store into the card shop.

"Think about what?" Randomly selecting birthday cards from the slots, Leland quickly perused the verses written inside each card. Frustrated by the choices, he imagined himself in the fable of Goldilocks and the three bears. One card was too sentimental, the next was too formal, and he wanted to find one that had the right amount of mushiness.

"Monk. He seemed different, didn't he?"

"Because he's wearing jeans? Believe it or not, but I've seen him in jeans before. That's not such a weird thing." Leland finally selected a card and brought it to the counter to purchase. Pleased that this card had a picture of daffodils, TK's favorite flower, he pulled out his wallet. He was relieved he now had both the necklace and the card for TK's birthday. All that was left was the trip itself.

"It's not just the jeans. Didn't you notice?" Randy asked as he held his hands up.

"Notice what? – Don't make me guess, Randy!" Leland pocketed his change and started toward the exit, slipping the card into his jacket pocket.

Randy hustled to the exit and held the door open for the Captain. "His wedding ring. He wasn't wearing it!"

Leland walked through the door and stopped when he got to the middle of the sidewalk. He looked upward and, in his mind, he replayed the image of Monk at the crime scene, specifically zoning in on his hands. "Damn Randy, you're right! Ha! Let's go finish solving this crime. I need to corner Monk and give him the third degree!"

-------

Monk and Natalie were parked outside the home of the murdered lawyer, waiting for the Captain, Randy, and back-up patrolmen to arrive. Natalie scanned the street and then turned to Adrian, putting her hand on his knee. "Since you've pretty much solved this case, does that mean we can have the rest of the day off?"

"Natalie, we still need to question the wife and hopefully, find the murder weapon. It's a little premature to be planning the rest of the day." He ruefully answered as he slid his hand under hers and let his fingers entwine with hers. He had to confess he was beginning to enjoy Natalie's easy displays of affection. "Maybe we should tell the Captain we can't work on any cases tomorrow?"

Natalie's face brightened "That would be perfect. Finally! Here comes the Captain." She looked towards the maroon Crown Victoria and released Adrian's hand. As they opened the car doors to join their colleagues, Natalie playfully reminded Adrian, "Don't be distracted, you have work to do!"


	6. Chapter 6 Brother Leland

Chapter 6 Brother Leland

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Okay, so it's still Sunday- time for the gang to visit the suspect. – Please bear with me as I dig a little bit into Monk's thoughts and emotions - thankfully his journey is taking him out of the darkness. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

---

"Mrs. Martin? I'm Captain Stottlemeyer. This is Lieutenant Disher, Adrian Monk and Natalie Teeger. Could we come in and talk with you, please?" Leland stepped aside and let his group, along with two uniformed officers, follow Mrs. Martin through the house to a very stuffy living room. While passing through the foyer, Monk paused to survey the items left strewn upon a table; a pile of mail, a designer purse and today's newspaper. Leland noticed Adrian's head tilt and knew they had positively found the murderer. Leland also noticed Adrian's bare ring finger and managed to suppress the smirk that appeared beneath his untamed mustache.

"I'm so glad you're here. My husband didn't come home last night and I've been worried sick!" On cue, tears welled up in Mrs. Martin's eyes and her voice turned frantic. Leland calmly regarded her and proceeded to tell her of her husband's untimely death. He then asked where she had been at the time of the murder and why she hadn't reported his disappearance. Between choking sobs, she confidently answered his questions. "I was here all night and didn't report his disappearance because everyone knows you have to wait 24 hours before filing a missing person's report."

Walking behind the suspect, Adrian looked out onto the back yard; there was a huge in-ground swimming pool surrounded by a brightly painted concrete patio. He unlocked the sliding glass doors and proceeded to pull the door open. The unmistakable scent of paint flooded the living room. Monk squatted down to inspect the patio and noticed fresh scuff marks just outside the doorway. "Mrs. Martin, when did you have the patio painted?"

"Yesterday morning, so please don't go out there, I think it still maybe tacky." Her eyes darted towards the Captain; he had joined Monk at the doorway and had also squatted down and had touched the faint scuff marks in the now dry paint.

"Unfortunately, your husband surprised you last night by coming in this door, didn't he? You and he got into an argument that quickly turned violent and you killed him." Adrian stood and faced her, folding his hands together.

"I said he never came home last night! I accidentally made those marks in the paint last night! You can't prove he came home!"

"True, you did remove his paint-stained shoes when you disposed of your husband's body. But you should have also disposed of the murder weapon." Monk removed his pen from his pocket as he crossed back into the foyer. Looping the pen through its chain-link strap, he carried the purse toward Leland when he returned to the living room. "How long is the strap on this bag? Looks like almost 30 inches, easily enough length to loop over a man's head and strangle him. I'm sure we will find that the pattern caused by this chain matches the marks around Mr. Martin's neck. I'm sure we'll also find his DNA on the chain." Randy pulled an evidence bag from his pocket and held it open under the purse, sealing it after Monk dropped the purse inside the bag.

"Ma'am, you'll need to come down to the precinct." Leland cuffed her and motioned to the uniformed officers, "Read Mrs. Martin her rights and take her downtown. Thanks fellas."

As the group left the house, Leland told Randy to join Natalie at her car and asked Monk to follow him to his Crown Victoria. Randy and Monk exchanged puzzled looks but complied with the Captain's wishes.

"What's going on, Nat? You and Monk okay?" Randy joined Natalie in leaning against the front fender of Natalie's car, a note of glee in his voice.

A blush rose in Natalie's cheeks and she looked away. Returning her eyes to Randy, she couldn't help but laugh, "No comment, Randy."

Randy pushed off the fender and paced back and forth in front of Natalie. Crossing his arms, he shook his head and muttered "Natalie, Natalie." He knew it was only a matter of time before she cracked and confirmed his suspicions.

-------------

"Get in the car for a minute, Monk; I need to ask you something." The two got into the Crown Victoria and Leland turned and expectantly looked at Adrian. "I need your thoughts here; my best friend has been acting a little peculiar and I need to know what's happening."

"What would I know? Maybe you should just talk to him." Monk naively answered.

"I'm talking about you, you dork! You're distracted and wearing jeans, which isn't such a big deal. But the biggie is-" Leland grabbed Monk's left hand, "- you've taken off your wedding ring. What happened?"

Adrian gently pulled his hand away and settled back into his seat. He proceeded to straighten and level the air vents in the dashboard, a calm expression on his face. Hearing the Captain sigh, Monk stopped fussing with the vents and brought his hands together. "Did I ever tell you about what happened that time I went to see Trudy's parents in L.A.?"

Leland shook his head, "No, tell me what happened."

"You remember that I went to see them, a little over six years ago. I went down there to help Dwight solve a problem he had with his game show, right? Anyway, one afternoon I had a heart-to-heart talk with Marcia. I noticed she seemed genuinely happy and so I asked her how she found peace since Trudy's death. She told me that one day she just woke up and it was a beautiful day; children were going past the house, birds were singing and she decided to give the world another chance. At the time I couldn't understand why or how she stopped mourning the loss of Trudy, but now I understand." Adrian paused and looked at Leland with a look of complete contentment.

"And now I hope you're going to tell me this secret?" The Captain shifted towards Monk, placed his right arm over the seat's back rest and impatiently motioned for Monk to continue.

"Sorry, of course." Monk chuckled and took a deep breath "Leland, I finally realized that, for the longest time, I was selfish in my love of Trudy – thinking she was the only important thing on this entire planet. My heart belonged solely to Trudy and she was my only way to happiness. But Trudy loved and saw beauty in everything; she had believed everything in life is connected and important. I now realize that when I withdrew from life, I denied myself the joy of seeing Trudy in everything around me.

"She's in the blue sky and in the sound of children's laughter. She's a part of everything. I was not honoring her when I closed my heart off from happiness and life. Love is not all or nothing. I know my heart is big enough to cherish Trudy and to live again."

Adrian blinked back his gathering tears as he smiled at his friend. Words were inadequate to describe this miraculous change in his heart, but he hoped Leland understood. "Leland, I've finally noticed it's a beautiful day."

"I'm glad you finally noticed. It truly is a beautiful day." Patting Monk on the shoulder, the Captain marveled at how much his friend had truly changed. Grateful to see Adrian's new-found contentment, Leland's mind briefly wandered back to when he himself felt such overwhelming joy. It hadn't been that long ago when he himself had almost pitched everything in his life to go to Spain and become a monk. Even though it had ended badly, Leland had gained wisdom from that experience. He had been reminded of the beauty found in life and it helped him appreciate his new life with TK. Leland returned his thoughts to his happy friend and he playfully asked "So I guess this means you've finally noticed other important things in your life?"

A thoughtful look passed over Adrian's face as he tried in vain to decipher Leland's innuendo. "I've noticed lots of important things. What?"

Leland rolled his eyes and sighed. How could someone so smart be so dense? "I mean, I assume you've noticed Natalie?"

Adrian immediately turned scarlet as he averted his eyes. Searching for just the right words. He resumed eye contact and shyly grinned "I've noticed."

Leland looked to the sky and laughed "Thank heavens! That only took what, four or five years?"

Adrian joined in laughing "I can sometimes be a real slow learner."

Regaining his composure, Leland squeezed Monk's shoulder. "I'm really happy you never quit trying, my friend. Now that you solved this murder, forget about this case. We'll question the wife and find her accomplice. Why don't you and Natalie take the rest of the day off and do something nice."

"What should we do? What's a nice thing to do?" A hint of panic crept into Monk's voice. With all the excitement of the murder and then the talk with Leland, Adrian's mind had gone blank. He had completely forgotten all the ideas that were on the list he had left sitting at home on his desk.

"I don't know, Monk. Just play it by ear." As the words left his mouth, it immediately dawned on Leland that Adrian wasn't suited for improvisation and hadn't been on a date in a long time. He had to give Monk a concrete idea. "Listen, just ask Natalie what she wants to do. If she asks for your idea, go see a movie. And I'll get back to you with a list of 'nice things' to do. Okay?"

Adrian nodded and started to open the car door only to pause, "Leland, I want to thank you. You've supported me all these years and I want you to know I appreciate all you've done." He then reached across the seat and firmly took Leland's hand.

"That's what friends are for, buddy. Now get out of here and go show your lady a good time!"

Adrian laughed and got out of the car, rapping a 'goodbye' on the top of the car with his hand. He turned and walked toward Natalie's car, a smile on his face. Randy and Natalie noticed his approach and peppered him with questions. "What was that about?" "What did he want?"

Before Adrian had a chance to answer, the Captain honked the car horn, getting Randy's attention. "See you guys later!" Randy called as he trotted towards the Crown Victoria.

Natalie watched in wonder as Adrian boldly approached her, his eyes brightly shining. When he reached out and touched her arm, she could help but ask "Why are you so happy?"

"The Captain says we need to take the rest of the day off. Is there anything special you want to do?"

"Could we go back to my house? Maybe pick up a movie or two on the way home? Julie's not going back to school until tomorrow morning and I'd love if we could-"

"Spend the rest of the day with her?" Adrian couldn't resist finishing Natalie's thought. "That sounds perfect."

-------------

"So what did he say, Captain? Monk and Natalie are dating, aren't they?" Randy fidgeted in the front seat on the patrol car, looking backwards to see Adrian and Natalie getting into Natalie's car.

"Well Randy, I'm not one to gossip so you'll have to ask him yourself_. But_ it does seem like our boy is finally growing up." Leland chuckled and shot a quick look over to Randy before returning his attention to the passing traffic. When Leland pulled away from the curb, Randy faced forward and clicked his seat belt, giving Leland pause. "Actually, it looks like both you boys are growing up."

"Hey, when Sharona comes to town next week, we should all go on a double date. Wait, I mean you and TK as well as Monk and Nat, so what do you call that? A triple date? A triangular date? Captain?"

Leland rolled his eyes and sighed, now doubting his last observation. "Randy, let's figure that out later. Right now we have to get back to the precinct and question our suspect."


	7. Chapter 7 Julie Wants to Talk

Chapter 7 Julie Wants To Talk

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Sorry for the delay folks, but finding Julie's voice required numerous revisions. To that I own grateful thanks to Monkwriter, an intrepid editor who isn't afraid of difficult conversations or situations.

To recap our story, it's still Sunday and Adrian and Natalie have just solved the case. They are headed home to spend some quality time with Julie before she returns to college. – Patience to all those waiting for Adrian and Natalie's next date; first Julie wants to talk~prepare yourself for difficult conversations & adult situations!

-------

Totally clueless about what they were looking for, Adrian followed Natalie around the video store like a lost puppy. He hadn't realized there were so many movies and he was feeling overwhelmed by all the choices. There were movies he had never heard of and actors he didn't recognize; the graphics on the boxes all demanded his attention while video monitors, scattered through the store, played different movies. It was all too much. Adrian turned to Natalie and admitted defeat. "There's no way I could pick a movie. You'll have to choose."

Natalie winked knowingly at Adrian and rubbed his back. "It would be my pleasure. Don't worry about it. Let's just walk around a bit and see what looks good." She herself felt slightly overwhelmed, but for a different reason. Natalie wanted to find a movie that would be suitable for all three of them to watch together as a family; this meant a movie without an 'R' rating, nudity or swearing. Natalie was sure Adrian's modesty would cause him to faint dead away if subjected to anything racy, especially with Julie in the same room. So this requirement ruled out most of the modern romantic movies. And most of the modern comedies- heck most new movies, period. She was about to give up when she spotted the movie 'Pride and Prejudice'; she had seen it before and had thought it was romantic and sweet. She gleefully showed the selection to Adrian, who by now would have agreed to anything, and they proceeded to the checkout.

When they approached the car, he guided her towards the passenger's side and insisted on driving home. As he opened her door, she couldn't resist teasing him, "I guess watching movies at home _could_ count as a date. We just have to make sure we kiss later on."

After getting in and after scanning the parking lot, he leaned over and gently kissed her. "I'm sure that won't be a problem."

-------------

With music from her iPod playing loudly in her ears, Julie sat at her desk flipping through a magazine. She had already washed her laundry and had lunch and was now back upstairs, relaxing in her room. However, she had spent the better part of the day thinking about her mom and Mr. Monk and was anxious for them to come home. Since their family breakfast had been interrupted, Julie hadn't had a chance to have a thoughtful discussion with Mom about her new relationship. She had also been thinking about Mr. Monk and how he really had become like a father to her. Julie decided that she wanted to call him 'Dad' and was excited to know how he would react. With her back to the open door, Julie jumped from her chair when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "HEY!"

"Sorry, honey. I called you but you didn't answer. Adrian and I are off for the rest of the day and rented a movie. Come downstairs and join us." Natalie sat on Julie's bed and picked up a stuffed bear that was sitting on the pillow.

"Sure, but could we talk first?" Julie turned in her chair and faced her mother. She couldn't believe she was initiating this talk, but was determined to get some questions answered.

"Sure, honey, about what?" Natalie's hands involuntarily squeezed and twisted the stuffed bear, her maternal instinct immediately at the ready to defend her young. If Julie was having either school troubles or boy troubles, Natalie would fix the problem, no matter what.

"Mom, how serious is your relationship with Mr. Monk? Do you love each other?" Julie leaned forward and rescued her stuffed bear from her mother's manhandling.

Natalie sat back on Julie's bed, a smile of relief on her face. She hadn't expected these questions but was relieved her baby wasn't in trouble. Her baby, who was now a young woman going to college -

"Mom! Stop daydreaming. What's the story with you and Mr. Monk?" Julie rose from her chair and sat next to her mother on the bed.

Natalie hugged her daughter tight and sighed with contentment. "The story is, we love each very much. We've been getting closer these past few years and everything sort of happened at once. Those few weeks we were apart made us realize we needed to be together, that we completed each other."

"So when are you going to get married?" Julie leaned away from her mother and made eye contact.

"I don't know, honey. I really haven't thought about it and we haven't talked about it." Natalie pulled Julie back into a hug and rocked her like a baby. She really hadn't given a thought to marriage, and only now, because of Julie's question, wondered if Adrian had considered it. Since Mitch's unexpected death so many years ago, Natalie's self-reliance had kept her from thinking of marriage or fully trusting her heart to another. Until now. All of a sudden the idea of marriage seemed possible. "Why do you ask, Julie? Do you think we should marry?"

"Well, when you guys get married, I could call him 'Dad' and we would be a family." Julie rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

Natalie kissed Julie's head and hugged her tighter. "Honey, you can call him Dad if you want to, he would love it. He adores you. We don't have to be married for him to be your dad or for us to be a family."

Julie was silent for a few moments. A blush colored her cheeks as she thought of another question. An embarrassing question concerning what she had thought her mom and the unknown boyfriend were doing the previous day, when she glimpsed her mom's closed bedroom door and heard the quiet laughter. The idea she had immediately disregarded after finding out Mr. Monk, the most respectful man she knew, was Mom's boyfriend. "Okay, but what about, you know, _the other thing_?" Julie shyly looked at her mother, only to be met with a look of confusion.

"Mom, I mean, you and Mr. Monk aren't totally ancient. But you're not getting any younger. And you both have been alone for a long time and, _you know._ How long will you guys date before getting married? I mean, you can't, um, 'Wait for Trudy' forever, right?" Julie noticed her mother stiffen and look away. Disentangling herself from her mother's arm, Julie gasped, "Mom! Have you and he already _slept together_?"

Natalie blushed and looked at her adult daughter. She wasn't about to lie but was keenly aware that what she was about to tell Julie was a double standard. While wanting Julie to remain pure, she didn't want Julie to think love and sex were bad or to be avoided. Natalie began slowly "Julie, things aren't so simple when you become an adult. You are still young and have your whole life ahead of you-"

"Mom, we're not talking about me. I don't have a boyfriend. But you do! And you said to wait until you're legally marriage."

"Julie, sometimes unexpected things happen in life. I never thought I would find such a complete love again. And when you really, truly, love someone, you want to share everything with them; your heart and mind and body. Making love is a blessing in a relationship. After you know someone for years and years and get closer to them, it's only natural. Notice Julie, I said after years and years!" Natalie playfully mussed Julie's hair. "Do you have any questions or problems with what I just said?"

"No, but does that mean you're saying it's okay to _be _with a guy and not be married?" Julie smoothed her hair and locked eyes with her mother, causing Natalie to fidget.

Natalie didn't have an easy answer for Julie. She recalled with chagrin all the nights spent with Fireman Joe and other men. She had never expected to marry any of them and, sooner or later, felt a twinge of regret in her heart. She knew those men didn't truly love her. But Adrian was different, his love was pure. She did trust her heart to Adrian, and freely wanted to give herself to him. There was no regret when she thought of their night together. But now, after considering the subject, Natalie admitted a small wish for the romance of a beautiful wedding and to have their relationship blessed.

Natalie tried to express her tangle of thoughts and emotions to Julie "I want to tell you it's never okay, and would like to tell you 'no' is my definite answer. You're a treasure and should wait, you're worth it. You know I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, and I don't want you to do the things I've done. But I don't know when Adrian and I will marry. Right now I'm sure we treasure each other and love each other. Does this make sense to you, honey?" Natalie reached over and held Julie's hand.

"Yeah, I guess, though you'll probably have a lot more advice for me when_ I_ get a steady boyfriend!" Julie snickered as she stood up. "Let's go down stairs, I want to see how Mr. Monk feels about being called 'Dad'."

---------------

Adrian stood in front of the fireplace and studied all the pictures on the mantle. Even though he had long ago memorized every photo, today they enthralled him. He was amazed at how quickly Julie had grown into a young woman and spellbound by Natalie's ever-changing beauty. Adrian lost track of the time, bewitched by the Teeger girls. He hadn't noticed how long Natalie had been upstairs and was surprised when Julie suddenly appeared at his side, her face glowing with anticipation.

"Hi!Umm, Mr. Monk? I was wondering something. Since you and Mom are now together, if I could stop calling you Mr. Monk? I mean, I've known you forever and you've always looked out for me. And since my real dad died-" Julie sobbed unexpectedly and tears spilled from her eyes, jolted by the memory of the day a Naval officer came to the house with the terrible news.

Tears filled Adrian's eyes as he tentatively pulled Julie in for a hug. He had suffered the same traumatic loss of his father, because of his abandonment, and was struck to his very core by Julie's sudden outburst. He wanted nothing more than to soothe Julie's broken heart. Adrian's voice was fraught with concern "Julie, what is it? What's wrong?"

Julie stifled her tears and got herself under control. She took a step back from Adrian's hug. "Nothing's wrong! I wanted to ask you if you'd mind if I called you dad." She brushed the tears off her embarrassed face and smiled a lob-sided smile.

Adrian raised his hand to brush a stray tear from Julie's face. A smile broke across his face and he found himself momentarily overcome with emotion. "I'd love that, Julie." He hugged her again and managed to whisper "I love you, Julie."

"Good, I love you too. Dad." Julie mumbled into his shoulder. She then pulled herself from the embrace and sighed with satisfaction. "Wow that was strange, but nice. I'm going to have to practice calling you dad, Dad."

Adrian's eyes crinkled as he smiled "Practice all you want Julie."

* * *

After the movie, Julie carried the empty popcorn bowl and drinking glasses into the kitchen. "Don't get up, folks, I'll clean up." She loaded the dishwasher and wiped down the counter and came back to the living room. She approached the couch to hug her parents' goodnight. "I love you Mom. I love you Dad. See you tomorrow!" She then crossed to the stairs and, with a foot on the first step, turned back to Adrian and Natalie and mischievously said "So you know, I go to sleep listening to my iPod, so I can't hear anything! Love you!" She then ran up the stairs, laughing to herself.

"Natalie, what did she mean by that?" Adrian asked as he watched Natalie get up and wandered across the room, turning off lights. Leaving one dim light burning, Natalie returned to the couch and sat down next to him, snuggling under his arm. Feeling her lips on his neck, he quietly asked again "Natalie, what did Julie mean?"

Natalie pulled his face to hers and deeply kissed him, a kiss that engulfed him. She turned her body towards his and leaned backward on the couch, welcoming his weight upon her body. No, she definitely didn't regret this. Natalie ran her hands under his shirt and lightly scratched her nails up his back. Between kisses, she breathed in his ear "Come upstairs with me, Adrian."

As they continued to kiss, he finally realized what Natalie had said and gradually pulled himself off of her. All he wanted to do was follow Natalie up those stairs. But instead, he summoned all his willpower and settled on his side, wedged between Natalie and the back of the couch. As she remained laying on her back, he laid his hand on her stomach and lightly traced circles. "Natalie, I thought we were going to take things slowly."

"That was the plan, but plans can change." Natalie reached up and rubbed the side of his face, enjoying the scruffiness of his five o'clock shadow. A broad smirk formed on her face. "Why couldn't your favorite number be two?"

He chuckled at her "I never mentioned a specific number of dates, Natalie. Ten was your idea. I would love to spend the night with you, here on this couch, talking. But if you don't behave, I'll have to go back to my apartment."

"Don't go, I swear I'll be good-" She raised her hand in oath and teased, "We'll just talk. And maybe kiss a little." Natalie scrunched over towards the edge of the couch, allowing him lay on his back, and then curled up close, resting her head on his chest. The spent the night sharing tender kisses and hushed conversation, falling asleep as a full moon rose in the nighttime sky.


	8. Chapter 8 Dr Bell Gets an Earful

Chapter 8 Dr. Bell Gets an Earful

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes:~ Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-Finally! It's Monday morning!

-----

_"Congratulations, Adrian" He heard Leland's voice behind him but didn't turn to acknowledge him. Instead, Adrian leaned forward, mesmerized by Natalie. She looked up briefly, her eyes sparkling, and then looked down again. He followed her gaze and caught his breath, instantly enraptured. In her arms, she held the future. _

Wincing because of a sharp pain in his neck, Adrian rolled onto his back and sleepily stretched. He reached his arm across the sofa, only to find himself alone under a blanket. As his eyes blinked open, it took only a second for his thoughts to organize and a smile of contentment crossed his face. A vague impression of his dream flit through his mind and mixed with the reality of the previous day. Yesterday with the Teeger girls had been perfect and hearing Julie call him dad stirred unexpectedly joyous emotions. Julie's tearful request had erased Adrian's self-doubts and made him confident that he _could_ be a good father. His longtime dream of being a family man was transitioning into reality and Natalie's house had become like home to him. He almost felt content to stay curled up on the couch._ Almost_ content. Telling himself to relax, he was determined to ignore a compulsion that normally forced him out of bed each morning. But upon hearing a noise in the kitchen, he decided it was time to get up. He tossed the blanket aside and, after hastily folding the blanket, went to investigate.

Julie, sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating a frosted pop-tart, greeted Adrian with an energetic "Good morning, Dad. Mom ran to the store and should be back any minute. There may be some coffee left in the pot, grab a cup and join me!" The table jiggled under her breakfast as her foot rapidly tapped the table's leg.

"Are you sure you've had enough sugar and caffeine with your breakfast, Julie?" Adrian grunted, not being fully awake yet. His night on the sofa with Natalie had stretched into this mornings' early hours, not that he was complaining. He had stopped complaining about a lot of things, all because of Natalie and her unconditional support. Eyeing the coffee sludge at the bottom of the carafe, he decided instead on a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Adrian then joined Julie at the table and asked her about her plans, knowing she soon had to return to school for classes.

"I'm leaving for school in about an hour. Dad, can I ask you something?" Julie, somewhat relieved by the talk she had had with her mother the previous day, still needed to know something. She decided to question Adrian about his feelings for her mom. "Do you remember, _duh_, I mean, _of course you remember_, but two years ago you gave me the 'wait for Trudy' talk?" Julie made little quotes in the air and solemnly looked at Adrian.

"Yes?" Adrian felt his chest tighten and unconsciously shifted his shoulder. He remembered everything from that talk; telling her about how he loved falling in love with Trudy and how Julie shouldn't be afraid to 'wait for Trudy'. Did Julie need advice with a boy? Or worse, did she know he didn't live up to his own words? Running his hand across his brow, he took a deep breath and tried to squelch a panic attack. No matter how alarmed he felt, Julie had wanted to talk with him; this was a conversation he needed to not just endure, but to welcome. He reminded himself that a good father was there for his children, no matter how awkward the situation. He cleared his throat "Why? What did you want to know, Julie?"

"I know how much you loved Trudy. I know she was everything to you. Do you love Mom as much, I mean, the same?" Julie's voice was tempered with sadness, sorry to asking the question.

Adrian reached over to Julie and purposefully placed his hand on top of hers. He was grateful this wasn't one of the questions he had expected and relief washed over him. "Julie, I would never compare my love for your mother to my love for Trudy. It's not the same because they're not the same. But I can tell you what I've come to understand, after years of mourning and being alone. Love shouldn't be denied or compared or be rationed out. A person doesn't have a limited amount of love to give; it's endless and deepens every day. I'm overjoyed you're worried about your mother, but there's no reason to be. I love her, Julie." He squeezed her hand and smiled, realizing how he now loved falling in love with both Natalie and Julie.

Julie felt her heart lighten, relieved that her mom was truly loved. She tipped her chair back and crossed her arms, continuing her interrogation. "Well then I have to ask. What are your intentions?"

"Julie, what do you mean?" Adrian was perplexed by Julie's question. While she was about to reply, Adrian glanced to the back door, having perceived movement outside through the window. His attention diverted, he thoughtfully murmured "Intentions?"

As the back door opened, Julie arose and quickly scrambled to behind Adrian's chair to hug him. Tucking her face down next to his ear, she whispered "Thanks for the talk, Dad. I love you." Releasing her grip, Julie turned to her mother and loudly greeted her "That was fast! Did you get everything?"

"Yes, ma'am. I sure did." Natalie carried a grocery bag over to Adrian and placed it on the table in front of him. "Surprise! Now don't take all morning, Julie has to leave in less than an hour and she'll want to say goodbye."

Adrian opened the bag and looked back at Natalie, full of appreciation. She truly understood him and accepted him as he was. The morning compulsion that he had been trying desperately to deny and disregard had been graciously honored by Natalie. She had gone out and purchased all of his favorite brands and sizes of his toothpaste, toothbrush, floss and mouthwash. Knowing relief was imminent, he grabbed the bag and hurried to the bathroom, swearing to be back in half an hour.

----------

As Julie got in her car and left for school, Natalie stood on the porch beside Adrian. When her car turned the corner, Natalie ran her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Nuzzling close, she coyly asked if he had anything planned "You know, date wise?"

Adrian took her hand, led her back into the house and closed the door. Drawing her back into an embrace, he lightly kissed her "Not until tonight. I have my appointment with Dr. Bell and have to meet with the district attorney to prepare for an upcoming trial. But I'll see you tonight, if you're available?"

"What time?" Natalie whispered as she reached up and stroked his unshaven face. She had never seen him so untidy and found him so breathtaking, so ruggedly handsome. Natalie's eyes narrowed as she ran her hand down the side of his neck, grasping his shirt collar and pulled him down for a fiery kiss. Releasing him, she slyly grinned "I'm available whenever, Adrian."

His thoughts were rattled as he tried to decipher her grin. A grin that made him stammer. "Seven? I, I'd better get going. I'll call you later, but let's plan on seven."

------------

"So how have you been, Adrian? Have you considered what we discussed in our last session?" Dr. Bell opened the door and motioned Adrian into the office. Following Adrian to the chairs, Neven impatiently waited for Monk to sit down before taking his own seat. Their last session had been, in Dr. Bell's estimation, groundbreaking and he was anxious to hear of any positive changes in Adrian's life. Pen poised over his notepad, Neven waited.

Adrian shifted and re-shifted in the seat, trying to get comfortable. He had so much to talk about, but was flustered by how to begin. He had said things and done things unimaginable only a week ago. Change had touched almost every part of his life and he wanted to tell Dr. Bell everything, down to the smallest detail. But one thing that hadn't changed in his life was his indecisiveness. There was too much to talk about. Adrian let out a small laugh and looked to Dr. Bell, his eyes shining brightly.

"Adrian, you seem almost giddy today. Look at me. Are you on some type of medicine?" Dr. Bell leaned forward and made eye contact, trying to determine if Adrian's pupils were dilated.

"No medicine, you know I don't like the idea of chemicals, Dr. Bell." Adrian shook his head and suddenly stood and started to pace. Back and forth. Back and forth. Where to begin? How should he start? What was the most important thing? Adrian stopped dead in his tracks and returned to his seat. With a slight shift of his shoulders, he looked at Dr. Bell and took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Natalie."

As his pad fell from his hand, Neven scrunched up his face in shock and confusion. In the last session, Neven had asked Adrian to merely consider some questions. He had never expected such a life altering declaration. He became cognizant that his mouth hung open in surprise. Dr. Bell closed his mouth and retrieved his pad from the floor. He was both intrigued and dumbfounded by Adrian's proclamation. Trying to remain professional, he squelched the first question that came to mind and instead uttered "Pardon me?"

Adrian brought his closed fist to his mouth, trying to suppress another laugh. Then he returned to his feet and paced excitedly as he recounted what had occurred during the past few days. Dr. Bell sat spellbound for the next forty minutes as Adrian talked, and paced, non-stop. He spoke quickly, tangents twirling off from his story only to return and reconnect with other parts of his narrative. As their session neared its end, Adrian finally returned to his seat and looked to Dr. Bell "Did you have any more questions, Doc?"

Neven briefly looked to his blank note pad and resumed eye contact, a gleam of amazement caught in his blue eyes. He wished Charles had been here to witness this transformation. "Can you come back at 1PM, when I have lunch, for an informal session? Free of charge, of course. I know this isn't customary, but I'd like to hear more about your breakthrough. I'd also like to discuss a type of behavioral therapy that, if properly implemented, can be an effective tool in dealing with your OCD. It can be difficult Adrian, but I think you're up to the challenge. "

------

End Notes: Please excuse the vagueness of Dr. Bell's therapeutic approach –Doctor/Patient confidentiality, you understand. –Not to sound preachy because ya'll know this, but- OCD is a very real problem that should only be handled by trained, certified, caring professionals. Therapies can vary according the needs of each individual patient and I wouldn't presume to recommend one type over another.

Next chapter – perhaps it's time for an actual 'date'?


	9. Chapter 9 A Night To Remember

Chapter 9 A Night to Remember

Notes: The lack of feedback on the last two chapters makes me wonder- Are ya'll enjoying this story? Don't be afraid to either review or PM me your critique-it helps inspire me to continue writing. Many thanks to Alex455, SpaceCadet47 and Monkwriter... I loved writing this chapter & hope you enjoy reading it!

-----

Adrian knew he was obsessing over this small problem in an attempt to calm his nerves. However there really wasn't any reason to worry; it was just a dinner date with Natalie. But he couldn't get it straight, no matter how he tied the knot. His agitation rising, he continued to tie and retie his neckwear. Telling himself to relax, Adrian finally pulled the tie from around his neck. Did he really have to wear one? He decided to roll it up and put it in his jacket pocket, just in case the restaurant had a dress code. Adrian unbuttoned his top button, straightened his collar and took a deep breath. 'It's just a restaurant, not a firing squad!' he chided himself. He then went and scanned out the window for his taxi, ready for this night to begin.

Natalie happily turned and posed in front of the full length mirror, ignoring the discarded pile of dresses lying behind her on the bed. The perfect dress had been hidden in the back of the closet, shimmering like a secret, waiting to be discovered. She had bought it months ago on a wild impulse, never expecting to wear it to please Adrian. Natalie spun and admired how the sapphire blue dress swirled above her knees. She also noticed how the simple neckline highlighted her slender shoulders. Wanting to complete the look, she crossed the bedroom to the bureau. With an unexpected nervousness, her hands quivered as she searched her jewelry box for the perfect necklace and the perfect earrings. As she made her selections, Natalie heard Adrian call out a greeting as he closed the front door. In a flutter of excitement Natalie finished donning her accessories and checked her reflection. She then ran down the stairs, ready for anything.

* * *

"What made you choose this place?" Natalie asked as they entered the restaurant. From the tone of Natalie's voice, Adrian knew she was not prepared for this place and was shocked he had chosen this establishment.

"Randy, actually. Several weeks ago, he went on and on about this place and said he was planning on coming here with Sharona next week when she's in town." Adrian sheepishly admitted, now concerned it was a bad choice. He stopped and looked at Natalie in dismay. "Why, is there something wrong with this place? Did they fail a health inspection?"

"No, this place is definitely a four-star establishment." She smiled and took his arm as they continued their approach of the empty hostess station "So Randy didn't specifically tell you to bring me to this place?"

"No he didn't, why?"

"Just let me know if you want to leave, okay?" Natalie raised an eyebrow.

A puzzled look remained on his face as he released Natalie's arm and turned to face her. He was about to ask for an explanation, but then heard footsteps approach the hostess station. He turned to give his name, only to be shocked into silence. Adrian once again looked to Natalie; with her hands covering her mouth, she had doubled over laughing.

"Come on, hon, what's the name?" At six and a half feet tall, the hostess towered over Adrian and Natalie. Adjusting the strap of her white gown, she warmly smiled when she noticed Adrian's blank expression. "I'm sorry, you must be first-timers. Let me introduce myself. Miss Marilyn Monroe, but you can just call me Marilyn. Welcome to '**Illusions**'. I hope you're ready for a night you'll always remember."

Adrian remained speechless and glanced past Natalie into the dining area; he was now distracted by everyone and everything in the restaurant. Stifling her giggles, Natalie squeezed Adrian's bicep and gave their name to the bemused hostess. When 'Marilyn' started to show them to their table, Natalie had to forcibly guide Adrian by the arm as they were led past a bar and through the large dining room. Natalie recognized the faraway look on his face and knew his distraction was caused by a sensory overload. To get him out of this distracted state, Natalie decided to focus his attention onto specifics. So as they threaded their way between tables, she pointed out some of the 'celebrities' in attendance. Michele Pfeiffer was lounging across a baby-grand piano, crooning 'Can't Take My Eyes Off of You'. May West was bartending tonight, giving a shot of attitude with every drink. And Barbra Streisand mingling with some patrons across the room.

After they were seated, Natalie gave their drink orders to, of all people, Celine Dion. Adrian was still silent and looked at Natalie in distress. Uncomfortable in normal social situations, the unexpected appearance of these 'celebrities' completely disoriented him. Not recognizing the 'celebrities' was only part of the problem; there was something else gnawing at him. A bewildering feeling he couldn't put into words.

"Natalie. I don't understand this place. There's something wrong with these people."

"Well, the name of the place is '**Illusions**', right? So these actors dress up and impersonate famous celebrities. That's what this place is about. It's fun!" Natalie rubbed his arm and offered an encouraging smile.

"But, they're giants!" Adrian hissed.

"No, they are not giants, they're men." Natalie laughed as Adrian's mouth fell open. His brow furrowed and he turned his head to scrutinize one of the entertainers. Natalie softly captured his face and brought him close, gazing into his eyes. "Ssh. Relax. Try and enjoy their performances. Just think how much work it takes those guys to replicate all the mannerisms and to get into those gowns and do the makeup!" Natalie watched as Adrian's expression changed from total shock to shock mingled with puzzlement.

"Natalie! Why would you want me to think about them, um, getting into their gowns?" Adrian looked around and fidgeted in his seat.

"I don't! I just want you to appreciate all the effort that goes into creating the effect. Heck, I never put so much effort into getting ready for work!"Completely tickled with the thought of wearing a gown, stiletto heels and stage makeup to a crime scene, she sat back and snickered. Natalie then leaned forward and touched Adrian's cheek. "Seriously though, how are you feeling? Do you want to leave?"

Remembering her delighted laugh when they met 'Marilyn' and her non-stop smile since being seated, he fought the discomfort that filled his chest. He glanced down at the table, straightened the silverware, and then returned his gaze to Natalie. "Let's stay. Just don't leave me alone, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" She winked, pulled a wipe from her purse and cleaned off a menu before handing it to Adrian.

Over salad and dinner, Adrian's anxiety gradually diminished to a mere shadow of apprehension. Natalie's joyous laughter was infectious and by the end of their meal, he had almost forgotten how he vowed to never again listen to any of Randy's ideas. Adrian even understood some of the jokes told by the 'celebrities'. This place really wasn't so bad after all. Well, not until dessert.

Right after their tiramisu was served, Adrian felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. Resisting the urge to turn or jump, he froze and watched Natalie's eyes. He watched as she looked behind him. Her gaze continued up and up, her head tilted almost to the ceiling. Her face immediately showed a sign of recognition while the laughter of the other diners suddenly echoed in his mind. Then he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Hey there handsome, care to join me in a song?"

Natalie immediately placed one hand on top the entertainer's and smiled "He's not much for singing, Cher. But I'm sure you don't need anyone to steal the spotlight away from you!"

'Cher' let out a demure giggle as she tossed her hair off her shoulders "Honey, I _love_ to share the spotlight. And if your man won't join me, I guess I'll just have to take you instead!" And with that, Natalie felt a surprisingly strong hand grasp hers and pull her from her chair. Still holding Natalie's hand, Cher guided her through the tables and up to the baby-grand piano. Cher then picked up a microphone and gently admonished Natalie, "Now don't be shy, little sister. The audience wants to hear you!"

Recognizing the first few bars of 'I Got You, Babe', Natalie cackled and hid her face in her hands. Cher pulled Natalie's hands away and whispered in her ear "Come on sweetie, don't be shy. Imagine you're alone, singing to your man."

Natalie took hold of Cher's hand and nodded that she was ready to sing. After singing the first verse directly to Cher, Natalie summoned her courage and looked out to the audience and continued to sing. She spotted Adrian at their table, seemingly in a trance. On a silly impulse, she blew him a kiss and was relieved to see a shy grin light up his features. As Natalie finished singing the last line of the song, Cher started to clap and the rest of the diners joined in with the applause. Natalie took a bow and then turned to Cher "Thank you for sharing your spotlight."

Cher graciously bowed and then surprised Natalie by sweeping her up into 'her' arms. "Here, this place is just _too_ crowded. And I'm afraid all your fans might maul you. Let me carry you back to your seat!"

Adrian shot from his seat upon seeing this, only to feel another hand grip his shoulder. He glanced to his left and flinched when he found himself face-to-face with Judy Garland. Not the sweet pig-tailed, blue-dress-wearing Judy Garland but the glitzy, tough-talking Broadway Judy Garland. Adrian narrowed his eyes, trying to assess the situation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to tell you not to worry about Cher, she doesn't mean any harm." Ms. Garland turned her face and watched as Natalie and Cher approached, a melancholy smile crossing her face. "You've got a wonderful woman there, I hope you appreciate her."

Adrian watched as Cher carried Natalie towards him and gently lowered Natalie to her feet. She was beautiful. Without turning his attention from Natalie, Monk wistfully said "I do."

Natalie embraced Cher and turned to face Adrian. With a cheerful giggle she took one of his hands and gushed "Well, I'll always remember this night!" She then noticed his somber expression and shot a quick look over towards Judy Garland "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Everything's perfect." A hint of a smile tugged at his lips as he continued to study her face. He stood transfixed and didn't notice when Cher patted him on the back. Nor did he hear when all the diners began to tap their wine glasses, calling for them to kiss. Adrian only noticed Natalie stepping nearer, her hand now resting on his chest. The blue of her eyes washed over him, inviting his advancement and her lips parted, luring him even closer. The yearning for her touch blotted out the world around them. He closed his eyes and found her lips, tender and soft.

After breathlessly ending their kiss, Natalie tugged on his jacket lapel and suggested "Maybe we should get the check and get out of here?"

A round of applause had filtered through the restaurant, only to be drowned out by several cat-calls and knowing "woo-hoo's". Adrian shifted his shoulders and blinked rapidly, suddenly aware of the surroundings. He was now also conscious of how, while one of his hands held Natalie's hand, his other hand had somehow found her waist and was caressing her hip. He pulled his hand away and once again shifted a shoulder, uncomfortable with all the eyes focused on them. "We can leave now?"

"Yes, let's get our check and we can go home." Natalie, still holding on to Monk's hand, motioned to their waitress for the bill.

Before she even approached the couple, Monk had placed Natalie's hand into the crook of his elbow and had retrieved his wallet. Anxious to leave, he removed a large stack of 20's from his wallet and handed it to the waitress as soon as she arrived. Telling her to keep the change, tonight this waitress happily received more than the standard tip.

As they left the restaurant, Adrian firmly took Natalie's hand, guiding her towards the car. By the way he gazed at her, she knew this night was just beginning.


	10. Chapter 10 Leland's List

Chapter 10 Leland's List

Notes: Oh my! After a night with female impersonators, how could Natalie and Adrian's date end? A wee bit of parental advisory for this chapter ;)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-----------

"What's this for? I was just about to do a load of wash and found this in your pocket. " TK approached Leland at the breakfast table, a smile on her face. She was holding a sheet of paper and placed it next to his coffee cup. With a sexy laugh she ruffled his hair at the back of his neck. "Leland, what are you up to?"

"Ha, thanks for saving this from the wash! I thought I left that at work." Leland glanced at the list, folded it, and started to slide it into his shirt pocket.

"Wait a minute, Mister!" She stole the list from his hand and unfolded it. As she began to read the list aloud, she motioned for Leland to push his seat away from the table. When he complied, she settled on his lap. "_A moonlit walk on the beach? A candle lit dinner at home? A picnic lunch at the Botanical Gardens_? Leland, are you planning a romantic outing for us?" TK coyly asked while she snaked her arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, I've been planning, alright." Leland winked and kissed her softly. "But actually, my beautiful bride, this list is for a friend."

"What friend? No wait, let me guess. Hmmm. Someone who clearly needs help in the romance department. Is it Randy?" Leland shook his head no and TK was silent for a moment as she did a quick inventory of his friends. TK's looked at Leland, noticed his grin, and had an astonishing thought. She could only think of one man who fit the profile. "_Adrian_? He and Natalie are-? Since when? He told you this?"

"Yes TK, Adrian had finally – hold on, my phone is ringing. It's over on the counter, so could you please let me up?" With a sigh of resignation, Leland helped TK off his lap and to her feet and went to retrieve his phone. After several cryptic questions and a few grunts, he ended the call. Pulling his jacket from the back of his chair, he caught his wife in a quick embrace. "Duty calls dear. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, Casanova. You sure will see me tonight." The innuendo in TK's reply was unmistakable. "Meanwhile-" her voice suddenly brightened, "I think I'm going to try and call Natalie sometime today."

The Captain chuckled while he enjoyed her hug, imagining that call. TK was a natural interrogator and would definitely get Natalie to disclose every detail.

--------

Natalie could see that Adrian was in a restless mood today. He paced the corridor in the courthouse, waiting to be called for his testimony in a particularly grizzly murder trial. Although the defense attorney in today's trial was not Harrison Powell, this lawyer was well versed in all of Powell's techniques of distraction and degradation and would do anything and everything in his power to get his client off. Unfortunately, the truth didn't matter and the defense would surely try a variety of tricks to try and discredit Adrian's testimony. Natalie sensed Adrian's stress and was afraid it was going to be a long day and an even longer trial.

While she watched him pace, Natalie found her mind wandering back to last night's amazing date. At first she had been afraid that the date might be a disaster, but Adrian had really made her proud. She knew the entertainment at the restaurant had made him uncomfortable, but he had faced his anxieties without complaint. It deeply touched her that, inspired by his love for her, he was challenging himself to be a better man.

"Adrian, why don't you rest for a minute?" Natalie scooted to one side of the bench, inviting him to sit. When he took his place next to her, she rubbed his back, feeling his warmth through his jacket. He leaned forward and stared at the floor, his forearms resting on his knees, his fingers knit together. Natalie fell silent, not wanting to distract Adrian from thoughts of his upcoming testimony. Instead she continued to think of how fun their date had been.

Then Natalie conjured how the night had ended. In slow motion, the memory that she knew was forever etched in her mind started to play. It all started after Adrian had paid the check. With their hands tightly clasped, they exited the restaurant and approached her car. An unvoiced sense of urgency passed between them, causing her heart to race. The parking lot was dark and deserted and Natalie wasn't surprised when he opened the passenger door for her, wanting to drive her home. She had noticed an unmistakable glint of confidence in his dark eyes. But when he got in, she was unprepared for how swiftly he leaned over to kiss her. As she eagerly returned his kiss, she stroked his shoulders and neck, attempting to pull him even closer. Adrian willingly complied and strained forward to deepen their kiss. She soon realized his hand was on her bare knee, caressing her soft skin.

Natalie felt a blush rising as she glanced at Adrian sitting next to her on the bench. This morning in the courthouse they were all prim and proper but last night had been very different. They had been out late and it was a dark, deserted parking lot. His warm hand was on her knee, his finger tips massaging the tender muscles behind her knee. The hem of her dress brushed his hand, teasing him with its silkiness. The car's windows had begun to fog, cocooning them in their own private world. Their kisses turned hungry and breathless, only pausing when they swore their love for the other. Then Natalie gasped when she felt his hand travel from her knee up her leg and caress her inner thigh. She placed her hand on his, stopping any further exploration. She purred in his ear "Adrian, we need to go home._ Right now_."

During the entire drive home, Natalie's hand rested on his knee. When not executing a turn, Adrian let his hand rest on top of hers, unwilling to break their contact. The drive was eternal, and at red stop lights they turned to each other, kissed softly and murmured vows of love and adoration. When they finally arrived at her street, Natalie desperately rummaged through her purse, looking for her house key. Once the car was parked in the driveway, Adrian opened Natalie's door and, with his hand on her lower back, escorted her up to the front porch.

A bailiff opened the courtroom's door and called for another witness, who had been waiting down the hallway. Adrian shifted his shoulders and studied his hands; soon it would be his turn. Natalie sat up straight and let her hand glide down to his lower back. She knew that, regardless of how the lawyer twisted things, Adrian would be fine in court. She had complete confidence in him, knowing he possessed an amazing inner strength that was overlooked by many. Natalie sighed and suddenly she was back to last night, standing on the front porch with Adrian.

Natalie unlocked and opened the door, took Adrian's hands and deeply kissed him. She then took a small step back, trying to lead him over the threshold. She was shocked that he didn't follow; even though he was still holding her hands, he stayed out on the porch, a distressed look on his face. Suddenly the idea, _her terrible idea_, of waiting ten dates flashed in her mind. "Adrian? I'm sorry I ever suggested we wait-"

"No, there's no reason to be sorry, Natalie." He pulled her back out on the porch into a tight embrace, his hands warm through the silk of her dress. "I love you and, it won't be that much longer. I need to leave now but, you know_, I want to stay_." He whispered huskily, his voice deepened by his longing "Natalie, please. Tell me to leave."

Burying her face into his shoulder, Natalie took a deep breath, torn by her feelings. She had immediately been tempted to give in to her own desires and forget her suggestion of a ten date courtship. It would be so easy to simply say the word 'stay' and he would willingly follow her inside. _He wanted to stay_. But, out of love for her, he had also asked her to be the strong one. Tonight he depended on her to adhere to the limits she had suggested; he had asked her to sacrifice tonight for their future. She knew he wanted to give her some of those romantic outings she had surreptitiously dreamed of, before their relationship proceeded any further. The choice was hers alone. With great reluctance, she slipped from his embrace and took hold of his hands. The words didn't want to cross her lips but she forced them out. "Go home, my love. Thank you for tonight." She swiftly bestowed a soft kiss, let go of his hands, and then took a step back into the house.

Resting his hands on the door frame, Adrian leaned towards Natalie and whispered in her ear "I love you, Natalie." He let his cheek brush against hers and inhaled the scent of her perfume; he wanted this moment to last forever. Recognizing the temptation had not ebbed, he softly kissed her cheek and pushed off the door frame, resolute on walking home. After descending the front steps, he turned to see Natalie still in the doorway. He raised his hand in a farewell gesture, a move she mirrored, and started the long walk home.

-----------

As Natalie exited the courthouse, she spied Leland coming up the sidewalk. "What are you doing here, Captain?"

"Hi Natalie, I was looking for Monk. I thought he had a court appearance today. Where is he?" Leland looked past her, expecting to see Monk emerge from the courthouse any second.

"He's testifying right now. Don't give me that surprised look, Captain. Adrian told me I didn't have to go in with him, he said he was fine. So I'm going to run a few errands."

Leland was taken aback; Monk really had progressed from his days of needing a full-time babysitter continuously watching over him. "Umm, okay. Natalie, could you give Monk something for me? It's kind of top secret, for his eyes only. Promise you won't read it?" When she nodded yes, he pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "Remember Natalie, top secret."

Without batting an eye, Natalie took the paper and slipped it into a zippered compartment in her purse. With a mock salute, she laughed at Leland "Special Agent Teeger at your service, sir. I will deliver the message without question, sir."

"Good girl. I'll see you later." Leland turned on his heel and headed back towards his Crown Victoria, leaving Natalie to her errands.

-------------

Later that day, Natalie met Adrian on the courthouse steps. She noticed how tired he looked and felt a rising desire to find the defense attorney and throttle him. "Hey, long day, wasn't it? Are you done testifying?" She asked hopefully as she took his arm and led him to her vehicle.

"No, I have to be back here tomorrow and maybe the next day for more of the same. Natalie, about tonight-"

"Tonight I'm cooking dinner for you at my house, and you are going to relax. Come on, it's chicken potpie night." With a smile, she unlocked the passenger door and opened it for Adrian. After they both closed their door and clicked their seat belts, she unzipped her purse and pulled out the folded list. "Here, this is from the Captain. He says it's top secret, for your eyes only."

Adrian opened it and quickly scanned the paper, a grin appearing on his tired face. Leland was a life-saver; his ideas were simple and yet romantic. He refolded the list and tucked it into his pocket. Slipping his hand into hers, he looked at her with half closed eyes. "Thank you, Natalie. I swear we'll do something special tomorrow or-"

"We are doing something special _tonight_, silly. I'm going to cook you dinner, okay?" With a wink, she started the car and drove them home.


	11. Chapter 11 Eight

Chapter 11 Eight

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: So it's now Friday- Leland has taken TK away for her birthday, and Adrian has spent almost the whole week in court. Finally Natalie and Adrian have the whole day off together! -'nuff said ;)

So sorry for the delay in posting (that pesky 'real life' stuff again) and many, many thanks for reading!

------------

Although it had been a long and tiring week, Natalie was in a cheerful mood as she drove to Adrian's apartment. For the past three seemingly endless days, Adrian had been testifying in court. The defense attorney had relentlessly dissected Adrian's every sentence and attacked Adrian's character in an unsuccessful attempt to save his client from being found guilty. Natalie witnessed how these grueling days had taken a toll on Adrian, causing him to be unusually quiet during their dinners together. In Natalie's mind, the only bright spot was that these three dinners at her home counted as 'dates'. She was thrilled that, with each passing day, number ten was all the more closer.

And today _would_ finally be a happy day. Since Adrian was finally done testifying, Natalie was determined to make him forget all about the trial. Last night, before his long walk home, Adrian had hinted at a mysterious surprise he had planned for today. Telling her it would be a casual 'jeans and t-shirt' date, Natalie looked forward to an easy, relaxing day together. But Natalie was also happy because she too had planned her own little surprise.

Two days ago, Natalie had been shocked when she had come to pick Adrian up for court. This had been the first time in over a week she was inside his apartment, since he had started spending all his time at her house. Arriving early, she entered his apartment and walked down the hallway. She immediately noticed something was wrong. Natalie gasped as she touched the bare nails sticking in the wall and loudly called out. "Adrian, what happened to all of Trudy's pictures? There're missing!"

"No, I took some of them down, Natalie." Adrian came out of the bedroom, fastening the buttons of his jacket. He came up behind her and lightly placed his hands on her waist, his breath warm against her neck. "I need to get some photographs of you and Julie. I love you both and want to have your pictures around me. Could we pick some out of your photo albums next week?"

"Of course we can." Inspiration struck Natalie as she pulled his hands snugly around her waist. With a plan forming in her mind, she turned her head and quickly kissed him "But now I have to get you to court."

So as Natalie parked her car in front of Adrian's apartment, she chuckled to herself, anticipating his reaction. He would not have to wait until next week. She carefully removed a large shopping bag from the back seat and headed into his building.

Unlocking his door, she stepped into the vestibule and called out a 'hello'. It was after 10am, so she was surprised not to hear Adrian answer. Hearing a faint thud, she left the bag by the front door and headed into the living room. She found Adrian standing next to his desk, closing a backpack. Wearing jeans and a long sleeve henley shirt, Natalie hesitated as her eyes roamed over his body, admiring how he had kept in shape since turning in his badge. He sensed her presence and turned toward her with a smile forming on his face, bringing Natalie out of her trance.

"Hey Adrian-" Natalie gleefully approached him and pressed her body to his, wrapping one arm around his waist and placing her other hand on the pack "what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for you, of course." He lifted her hand from the pack and kissed it, delighted with being able to spend the whole day with her. "We're going on a field trip today."

"First I have a surprise for you. Stay right here." Natalie went and fetched her bag from the hallway and placed it on Adrian's desk. As she unpacked and handed each picture to him, he listened with reverence as she reminisced over each photo. They then went together through the apartment deciding on suitable homes for each of the framed pictures. Natalie hung several on the wall while Adrian followed behind, straightening them with a level. After that was done, they placed pictures on the mantle and desk, mirroring the position of Trudy's pictures. Once again, things were symmetrical in Adrian's apartment.

The very last picture Natalie had taken from the bag was her favorite and needed no explanation. It was a copy of the picture that graced Natalie's bedside; it was of the three of them, taken several Christmases ago, and was their first 'family portrait'. Adrian took Natalie's hand and, while carrying this photo, led her into his bedroom. Placing it on his nightstand, he thought of their future together and a feeling of serenity overtook him. Adrian embraced Natalie as he thanked her for this gift, closing his eyes with a sigh of contentment. He knew that in only a few days they would not only be spending every day together but, as his sigh unwittingly turned into a quiet growl, every night as well. In spite of the tempting images floating in his mind, Adrian took Natalie by the hand and led her from the bedroom. He retrieved the backpack and asked her for the car keys; they were both ready for today's adventure.

--------

After an hour's drive up winding country roads, Adrian was still playfully ignoring Natalie's questions "Natalie, it's not a surprise if I tell you where we're going! Now I'm thinking I might need to blindfold you for the rest of the trip. How would you like that?"

"Hmm, blindfold me? Anytime, my love." Natalie teased as she reached over and traced his jaw line. She then let her hand drift down his neck to his shirt and playfully started to undo his shirt buttons.

Adrian tilted his head away and shifted in his seat, unwilling to take his hands from the steering wheel. "Natalie! I'm trying to concentrate of these treacherous roads, in case you haven't noticed!" As she withdrew her hand, he glimpsed at her and saw the smile fall from her face. He looked in the rear view mirror and pulled off onto the shoulder of the road, pushing the button to activate the hazard lights. Full of regret, out tumbled an apology. "Natalie, I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just uptight because I don't want to get lost or, you know, drive us off the mountainside."

Natalie gently laughed "That makes two of us. I'm sorry I was distracting you. Are we okay now?" She placed her hand, palm up, on his knee.

Adrian took her hand and leaned over for several soft kisses. "We're okay." Gradually, he returned his attention to the winding road and pointed to the road sign indicating an upcoming sharp turn. "Now if you could only help me find Davenport Road. It should be coming up on the right side in a few miles."

"Davenport Road, really?" Natalie was incredulous that this was their destination. What were the odds?

"Really, I took it as a good omen when I researched where we're going. "He winked at her as he turned the hazards off, put the car into drive and continued their journey.

-----

Davenport Road was easily found and Natalie was delighted when they turned up a farm lane and parked in front of what seemed to be a general store. As they exited the car, he retrieved his backpack while she turned to take in the scenery and fresh air. There was a farm house and several barns, each with separate paddocks and large fenced pastures scattered among the rolling hills. In the distant pastures were various colored sheep/ deer-like creatures running about that Natalie couldn't identify. She then noticed a small apple orchard across the parking area and a forested mountain rising gracefully behind the store. Adrian took Natalie's hand, amused by her state of enchantment. He escorted her up across the general store's porch and opened the screen door for her.

'Hello folks, you must be Natalie and Adrian! I'm Sheila Loveless, proprietor of 'Alpaca Adventures'. Come on out back and I'll introduce you to your lunch companion." Sheila shook their hands before grabbing two small wicker baskets from behind the counter. She then led the couple out the back door and over to a paddock. Sheila clucked softly and flashed a smile at Natalie and Adrian. "He'll be here in a second." Natalie was amazed when a large white animal approached the gate, humming loudly and flaring his nostrils. Sheila proceeded with a quick lecture about her animals. "This is Marty and he's actually a llama, not an alpaca. Alpacas are too small to be used as pack animal and they're bred primarily for their fiber. But the llamas are very useful-they guard the smaller animals and are wonderful hiking companions. Marty here is going to carry your lunch up to your camp site for you. Now, I can lead him if you want or I could teach you how to lead and ya'll can go off on your own. What'll it be?"

By now Natalie had been petting the beautiful animal and was totally smitten. "I'll lead him!" she quickly volunteered. Adrian stepped back and shifted his shoulder; this was one activity he didn't need to share with Natalie.

After showing Natalie how the packs draped over his back, Sheila showed Natalie how to lead Marty. She then made Natalie practice under her supervision as she gave Adrian a map and traced the trail they were to take. She gave Adrian a knowing look as she circled their camp site on the map. "It's only a short mile-long hike, but-" Sheila promised "-it's totally secluded and, since there are no other customers today, you two will be completely alone on the mountain." After she was sure of Natalie's ability to handle Marty, she led them to the trail head and sent them on their adventure. "Now you kids have fun, oka**y**?"

As he led Natalie and her new-found friend Marty up the trail while dodging bugs and tree branches, Adrian realized this date idea probably wasn't one of his wisest choices. Leland's suggestion of a picnic at the park would have been much easier, and a lot cleaner. But Adrian had wanted to give Natalie an unforgettable experience. And, seeing how enamored Natalie was with the doe-eyed creature, today would definitely be unforgettable.

Finding the turn-off for the camp site, Adrian breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Natalie "We're almost there."

Hiking up another path, they finally came to the edge of a hundred foot circular clearing and Adrian spied a hitching post. "And that's the post Sheila said you can tie Marty to, Natalie. I'll go lay out our blanket in the field." After a quick survey of the area, he walked to the exact center of the clearing, opened the backpack and set out the blanket he had brought from home.

Natalie tied up the llama and retrieved their lunch from the 'saddlebags' and approached Adrian, who was already sitting on the blanket. It was a beautiful spot, surrounded by lush vegetation and crowned with the bluest sky. She settled down next to him and broke open the catered lunch. Before they realized it, over two hours had passed and they had long finished eating, having been distracted by their conversation and their setting. Natalie looked at the llama and became worried that he might be thirsty. She rifled thought a basket and found a bowl and their last bottle of water. "He looks parched, doesn't he? I'll be right back."

Adrian lay back on the blanket, hands clasped behind his head, and closed his eyes as Natalie went to tend to her four legged friend. The heat of the sun lulled him into a trance and didn't respond when Natalie called him. Lost in a daydream, Adrian felt all his cares melting away as the quiet sounds of nature hummed around him.

Natalie returned to the blanket and stood over Adrian. "Are you sleeping, sexy man?" She noticed a sly grin creep across his lips but his eyes remained shut. Natalie smiled in return "I guess you're just playing 'possum then? I bet I can wake you up." Natalie stepped over and stood astride Adrian. Slowly lowering herself to her knees, she straddled his hips and ran her hands up his chest. "Hmm, still not awake?" she questioned as she leaned down and kissed next to his ear, aware that he moved under her. She then felt his hands touch her legs and begin to gently caress her thighs but, she noticed, his eyes were still closed. Tempting him with several passionate kisses, she gradually pulled away and was surprised he still didn't meet her gaze. Natalie sat up and slowly untucked his shirt; positive she would now get a reaction from him. She began to muse "You know, Adrian, we're at such a secluded place and it such a beautiful day and I've always wanted…" Her voice trailed off. She watched his face tense as she slid her hands under his shirt and gently massaged his bare stomach and chest.

"Natalie, what do you want?' He opened his eyes and was gazing intently at her, his breath now shallow and halting, his hands now wantonly caressing her thighs.

Natalie met his wantful stare and felt his body shift under her and knew she was nearing dangerous territory. Adrian Monk may not be a fan of nature and surely had never made love outside in the daytime, but he had recently made some amazing changes in his life. And by the look on his face, it was obvious to Natalie that he would surely do anything to please her. And they _were_ alone. And it _was_ secluded.- A warm breeze rustled the tall grass, bringing Natalie out of her reverie. She tugged his shirt down over his belt and lifted herself off of him and settled on her side. He turned his head to follow her gaze, a questioning look on his face. Natalie lightly stroked his face and smiled "I want you, my love, after two more dates."

With a rueful smile, Adrian propped himself up on his elbow and returned his gaze to Natalie. "Not that I want to correct your math, Natalie, but I think we're only on date number seven, not eight."

"No, we're on _eight_. I gave you extra credit for our night out with the female impersonators." Natalie laughed as she sat up and packed up for their journey down the mountain. When she was finished, she knelt next to Adrian and placed her hand on his arm. "Thank you for today, Adrian. I never imagined a picnic could be so amazing and unforgettable."

With a smile, Adrian stood and offered his hand to help Natalie to her feet and then stowed the blanket in his backpack. They walked together over to the llama and he waited until she had fastened the 'saddlebags'. Before she could unhook the pack animal, Adrian caught her in an embrace and lightly kissed her, "You're amazing and unforgettable, Natalie -and I'm so thankful this was date number eight."

* * *

End Notes:FYI~ Yes, there really are companies that offer hiking trips with llamas. And although llamas might have a reputation for spitting (!)~ when raised correctly, like our friend Marty in the story, they are really well-behaved creatures (just like children!).


	12. Chapter 12 The Women

Chapter 12 The Women

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Poor Natalie- today is just one big emotional rollercoaster!

Sorry about the delay- FF has been goofy and I couldn't upload this chapter for some reason. ~Thanks for R/R!

------------

It was Sunday afternoon and Natalie was on her hands and knees, scrubbing her bathroom floor. Well, not the floor per-se, but the grout between the tiles. Using the smallest of brushes, she attacked each grout line and diligently scrubbed at the smallest stain. But this wasn't a chore to her; Natalie was actually enjoying herself. She had wanted to take her mind off of tonight and it just seemed appropriate to do some cleaning. And, big deal if she was being a little obsessive while she did her cleaning. She was amazed when she realized how comforting it was to be so focused in on such a small inconsequential chore. However, she was so focused she didn't hear the first time the doorbell rang. Or the next few times it rang.

But she did hear her phone ring and immediately went to answer it, a skip in her step. She wasn't going to see Adrian until tonight but hoped he was calling with a change of plans. After all, tonight was to be date number ten. Maybe he couldn't wait, either? Had he already finished cleaning everything, including all the grout, at his apartment? She caught her reflection in the mirror and panicked; she looked a mess and wasn't ready to see him! Natalie's pulse quickened as she reached to pick up the phone. Checking the caller id before pressing the answer button, Natalie was crestfallen and answered with a small sigh "Hi TK, what's up?"

"Natalie, are you okay? We've been ringing your front doorbell for the past ten minutes." The worry in TK's voice was evident and Natalie was touched by her concern.

"I'm fine. Hang up your phone, I'm coming to let you in right now." Natalie disconnected the call and padded down the staircase. TK had said 'we' and Natalie was curious to know who else was out on her front porch. She strode to the front door and, after flipping the deadbolt, pulled the door open. Happily spying a second familiar face, she greeted the pair with hugs as she ushered them inside. "Sharona! TK, come on in!"

Natalie followed the two into the living room, curious about why they were here and why they were together. "Please sit down, girls. Now, I have to ask what's going on. TK, I thought you were away on your birthday weekend? By the way, happy birthday! And Sharona, I thought you were flying in next week. What happened?"

Sharona and TK both started to talk, shared an apologetic look, and laughed. They motioned for the other to begin, insisting the other speak first. However, Sharona was a little more insistent. "Please, TK, you're the birthday girl, so you go first."

TK smiled at Sharona and then looked to Natalie, unmindfully playing with her necklace. "Thank you both. Well, the short version of the story is- Leland spirited me away to a B&B up the coast on Friday, we spent all day Saturday, _umm_, sightseeing, and we just returned this morning." She once again touched her necklace, this time on purpose. Her face was aglow "And he gave me this! He really surprised me!"

Natalie and Sharona leaned forward to inspect her jewelry, admiring its beauty. Sharona let out a low whistle "Boy, the Captain did a nice job of picking that out! I'm impressed."

"Yeah, he impresses me quite a bit!" TK smirked, unable to keep a straight face. She then motioned for Sharona to speak "Okay, your turn."

"Well, my story is not as romantic, unfortunately. They messed up my schedule at the hospital and so my vacation started five days earlier. Luckily I was able to trade in my plane tickets for an earlier trip. So I flew in on Friday and-" she threw her hands in the air "I spent the last two days with Randy."

Hearing that, Natalie and TK exchanged a look and burst out giggling. Natalie playfully teased "That sounds a little romantic, Sharona!"

Sharona felt a slight blush color her cheeks and let out a squeal. "Okay, so it was a little romantic. I swear, Randy is so sweet. He met me at the airport with flowers – and not the flowers you buy from those cult members! He did have to go to work yesterday, but we had a nice dinner last night and, you know." Sharona laughed and she turned to meet Natalie's smile. With a glance over Natalie's shoulder, Sharona noticed the mantle full of pictures. She got up and motioned towards the fireplace "Do you mind if I look?"

Natalie waved her over "Please, help yourself. So can I get either of you anything? It's a little early for a glass of wine, but I could be persuaded to open a bottle. " She rose and started towards the kitchen. When they both declined her offer, she stopped and returned to her seat, tucking her feet beneath her. Noting that they were similarly dressed in jeans and sneakers, Natalie wondered about their plans "So what are you girls up to today?"

"We are going on a 'triple date'! It's all Randy's idea-" TK replied, good-naturedly rolling her eyes "– he and Leland are going over to Adrian's as we speak. They dropped us off and went to kidnap Adrian then they're come back here. We're going somewhere together as a group but that's all they told us."

"Yep, they're being_ very_ secretive!" Sharona added, a note of exasperation in her voice. She then returned her attention to the mantle and softly smiled. She was pleased to see than, scattered among the many picture of Natalie and Julie, there were several pictures of Adrian. She lifted a picture from the center of the mantle and brushed a tiny fleck of dust off the glass. "Oh my God, Natalie- you have a picture of Adrian in uniform? This must have been taken, what, twenty years ago? He looks so young!" TK got up and went to look at the picture. Standing next to Sharona, she let out an approving '_hmmmmm_' as she inspected the photo.

Now it was Natalie's turn to blush, her secret 'men-in-uniform' fetish seemingly not so secret. She untangled her legs and rose from the chair, shrugging her shoulders innocently. "What? I just wanted some, _you know_, pictures of him and that was buried in one of his old albums." She approached the pair and removed the picture from Sharona's hand. Unwilling to elaborate on how she had practically begged Adrian for this picture. She cleared her throat "Anyway, what did you say the plan was? A triple date? But when? Because I, I mean, Adrian and I have plans for later today." Biting her bottom lip, she quickly studied the picture before placing it back on the mantle.

"The plan is-we're going on a mystery date as soon as the boys get here, Natalie." TK answered brightly, touching Natalie on the arm. "Don't worry; we won't be out all night- you and Adrian can still keep your plans for later."

"By the way, how are things between you two?" Seeing Natalie's blush, Sharona continued to jokingly quiz Natalie. Sharona was still a little doubtful over Adrian being in a relationship with Natalie. She _was_ happy for them but worried about Adrian and wondered how he managed the physical aspect of dating, considering all his issues and phobias. She hoped that Natalie wasn't pushing him into situations he wasn't ready for. "What did you guys do on your last date? Anything that didn't involve cleaning? You get to first base yet, Natalie?"

Perceiving a hint of mockery in Sharona's questions, Natalie felt a sudden swell of protectiveness for Adrian and a jolt of anger towards Sharona. Cleaning indeed! Like that's the only thing Adrian ever wanted to do?! Sharona might have first known Adrian when he was completely helpless and severely OCD, but Sharona also knew from her last visit and through phone calls that he had changed and grown. Adrian had become more confident and sanguine and, Natalie wanted to proudly boast, he was a damn good lover. How dare Sharona make silly jokes questioning his manhood! Quelling the urge to disclose the most intimate of details, she shot Sharona a look and bragged "Well yesterday, after spending the day together, he took me to the beach and we walked along the surf just as the sun was setting. I thought it was very romantic."

"What?" Sharona was dumfounded and grabbed Natalie's wrist. "Spill the beans, woman! Adrian willingly went to the beach? Did he keep his shoes on? Were you guys holding hands? He's not afraid of your germs?"

TK fought to keep a smirk off her face as she remembered the list Leland had written out for Adrian. It wasn't the moonlit walk he had suggested but, a sunset walk on the beach was also romantic. But she didn't understand Sharona's astonishment. Leland had shared a few stories about Adrian's past, but TK didn't completely grasp how truly phobic Adrian had been. TK gently asked Natalie to elaborate "Tell us more about your date, Natalie, and don't leave out any of the romantic parts."

Natalie motioned them back to their seats and slid onto her chair, pulling a pillow onto her lap. A mischievous grin crossed her face. She would tell them about the romance of the evening, but maybe she would also give them a few of the juicy details.

------------

With the same mischievous grin still on her face, Natalie dressed quickly; she was already in her sexiest jeans and was now buttoning the cutest little top. She had quickly showered and was now almost ready for the upcoming 'triple date'. She had left the girls downstairs in the living room, waiting patiently. And in shock. Natalie knew, but didn't care, that right now Sharona and TK were downstairs gossiping in amazement.

Natalie realized she had over reacted to Sharona; Sharona really did love Adrian and her teasing was harmless and not mean spirited. But it _had_ caused Natalie to be a little indiscreet. Natalie tried to scold herself for bragging about Adrian, but instead she kept grinning like a fool. She was madly in love with him and wanted Sharona and TK to share in her happiness. So she talked.

While Sharona and TK sat in rapt attention, Natalie recounted details of their walk on the beach, laughing over how the night had started. How, yes, with some gentle prodding, she had gotten him to go barefoot. And that no, he wasn't afraid of her germs; that when they weren't holding hands, they had their arms draped around each other. And then later, when the temperature dropped, he had put his jacket around her and held her tight, warming her with his embrace and tender kisses.

But Natalie did resist telling them about how the night ended. How, when saying goodnight, he had cradled her face in his hand and swore his love before ardently kissing her. And then finally, as they were parting, how they held each other with a complete yearning that made her dizzy. When Natalie grew silent, the glimmer in her eye and enigmatic smile told TK and Sharona that she hadn't shared every detail.

Natalie was glad she _had_ stopped herself before revealing anything else to Sharona and TK; the girls truly didn't need to know why she was so looking forward to tonight's date with Adrian. She appreciated that some moments were personal and_ should_ remain private and her heart told her that Adrian would also hold sacred these intimate details of their relationship. And tonight held the promised of a shared intimacy that would continue without limits.

Natalie checked her reflection in the mirror and held her hand to her burning cheek. Tonight would be here soon enough. Quickly descending the stairs, Natalie joined Sharona and TK in the living room. The women continued to laugh and share stories as they waited for the men to arrive.

-----

End Notes: So let's plan on two more chapters (we can't end on 13!) but they're not written yet and I'm still not sure how steamy things may get. Unless Randy's triple date turns disastrous (which is still a possibility), consider this a pre-alert alert for future chapter content!


	13. Chapter 13 Tenor What?

Chapter 13 Ten-or What?

Standard Disclosure: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Yahoo, Randy's triple date has finally come to fruition- let the fun begin!

There's a tiny bit of suggested adult 'activities' near the end of the chapter, so be warned! ;)

A note to my gracious editor, Monkwriter; thank you so much for your help- your guidance brings clarity to my story! ~But, alas, I couldn't decide between Leland's or Adrian's POV and so, LOL, I kept them both! Sorry!

--------

"Trust me, Monk, you'll have fun." With a reassuring smirk under his mustache, Leland forcibly pried the house keys from Adrian's hand and prodded him out into the hallway. Leland quickly pulled the door shut behind them and engaged the deadbolt. After returning Adrian's keys, Leland motioned down the hall with his hand while simultaneously taking a step in front of the locked door. "Okay, you saw me lock your apartment and I just gave back your keys. No more delays, please. I already promised that I'll have you home early, so stop worrying. Randy's waiting downstairs with the car and we need get going."

"Leland, please, just let me go back inside for _one_ minute." Adrian shot Leland a pleading look as he unsuccessfully tried to dodge around the Captain. Unwilling to tell Leland why today was special and why everything in his apartment had to be perfect, Adrian struggled with fabricating an excuse allowing him to stay home. "I just need to-to-"

"You don't need to do anything, Monk. Come on, the girls are waiting for us." The Captain attempted to ignore Adrian's distress and clasped him on the shoulder, propelling his down the hallway. But as they neared the stairs, Leland slowed and squeezed then removed his hand from Adrian's tense shoulder. Coming to a halt, Leland looked down and shuffled his feet. The Captain had an inkling of what was distracting Adrian and_ knew_ he should have said something when they were in Adrian's apartment, but he had chickened out. Temporarily, at least. He now mustered his courage and cleared his throat, resigned to broach the most awkward subject known to mankind. "Hey Monk, I know this is none of my business, and you haven't asked for my advice but, umh..."

"What Leland?" Adrian tilted his head and scanned the Captain's face.

Eyebrows knit together, Leland briefly looked to the ceiling after meeting Adrian's innocent eyes. Hoping to give Adrian enough hints to get his meaning, Leland hesitantly began "I feel like I should say something before we head out. I mean, you _did_ ask for dating advice about a week ago. So you know I'm just looking out for you, right? And I just don't want to see you get your hopes up and get hurt. _Anyway_, it's great that you and Natalie are together, umh, _really_ great, but you probably haven't been together long enough to be, umh,_ together. _Okay?"

Adrian said nothing in return; a puzzled look crossed his face and was now accompanied by a shift of his shoulder.

"Damn it Monk, you're not making this easy." Leland sighed heavily as he regarded his clueless friend. Why couldn't Monk understand innuendos? Hell, he was going to have to be explicit and then Monk would freak out. This was a no-win conversation. But, for his friend's sake, the Captain felt compelled to offer some unsolicited advice.

"Listen Adrian, I don't mean to pry, and like I said, this is none of my business, but you are my friend and so I have to say what's on my mind, right? Monk, you know I'm a detective, right? Not as good as you, of course, but I have my moments. Hmm, anyway, you shouldn't be surprised that when I walked around your apartment, I couldn't help but notice a few things. Like the chocolate-covered strawberries and wine in the kitchen and the candles and fresh flowers in your bedroom. So I'm making an intuitive leap, and I just want to make sure you're, umh, not expecting _something_ to happen so soon with Natalie?"

Damn, that blank look was still on Adrian's face. Leland had to bite the bullet and just say it. He crossed his arms and fixed Monk with his dead-eye cop-stare. "You know, sex?"

Adrian felt an unbearable heat envelope his skin, as if he had been set on fire. He quickly looked away from Leland with his mouth agape, momentarily speechless. He would never tell anyone, including Leland, any of the intimate details of his relationship with Natalie. Not that he would every use_ 'that_ _word' _to ever describe their physical relations; sex was meaningless and empty. No, Adrian was too respectful to talk about Natalie _that_ way. But Adrian _had _found such a complete love with Natalie and did want to share his happiness with his best friend.

Adrian chose his words carefully as he slowly met Leland's unblinking stare. "Leland, thank you for, you know, worrying about me. But there's no need. Natalie and I love each other and we've, umh, we're very happy together. So, let's get going, okay?" Without waiting for a reply, Adrian twitched his shoulder and hustled down the stairs to meet Randy.

Standing alone on the landing, it took Leland a second to comprehend what Adrian had just suggested to him. With a gleeful snort, Leland trotted down the stairs and caught up with Adrian outside on the sidewalk. Roughly slapping him on the back, Leland teasingly bestowed his approval. "Damn, you are the man, Adrian Monk!"

Looking between the two, Randy broke into a smile "What did I miss?"

Leland playfully shoved his shoulder against the blushing detective and laughed "Nothing, Randy. Nobody's missing anything!"

--------------

'When will it be over?' Like a mantra, Adrian kept replaying the same question over and over in his head during the ride to Natalie's house. First he had to endure Leland's incessant teasing, which Randy eventually joined in on. And then there was the actual car ride. For some inexplicable reason, Randy had wanted to make today's outing extra special and so had rented a limousine for the afternoon. Even after they had arrived and as he followed Randy and Leland up the steps and across Natalie's front porch, Adrian's trepidation continued. What else would Randy and Leland throw at him today?

But when Leland open Natalie's front door and called out a greeting, Adrian heard Natalie's welcoming voice and his thoughts suddenly shifted; the excitement of seeing Natalie immediately dissolved all his apprehension over today's impromptu date. No matter what happened in the next few hours, today would still be perfect.

"Hey ladies, hope you're ready for a little fun?!" Randy called as he and the Captain stepped to the living room, leaving Adrian to close the front door.

When the men enter the living room, women jumped from their seats and the room was quickly filled with a confusion of friendly embraces and mingled greetings.

Adrian hesitated in the foyer, an unexpected nervousness filling his chest. His feet pinned to the floor, he scanned the living room for Natalie. She was across the room, her attention on straightening the smallest wrinkle at the hem of her blouse. That small gesture brought a lump to Adrian's throat; she couldn't possibly be more perfect. As if in slow motion, Adrian watched as Natalie looked up and to the doorway.

There amid the laughter and welcoming hugs of their friends, her sparkling blue eyes met Adrian's. Even before they uttered 'hello' or their hands touched, this one glance was all they needed; a declaration of love passed between them. Adrian remained in the entranceway waiting patiently while Natalie ushered the four friends out the front door. And, as the two other couples crossed the porch and made their way to the limo, Natalie remained in the foyer, standing before Adrian. They shared a smile and their fingers entwined. Long before the tender kisses and the dizziness from shallow breaths and before their clothes were carelessly disregarded and the sweet mingling of sweat, this simple single touch consummated their relationship. Adrian took her hand and brought it to his face, softly kissing her palm.

"I missed you too, my love." Natalie answered, easily reading the devotion on his face. She took a step closer and tipped her head toward the door as her face broke into a full grin "You know, I _could_ just lock the door right now. We can stay home if you want. What do you say?"

Before Adrian had a chance to agree to this intriguing suggestion, Randy reappeared on the porch. With an eager look on his face and a hopeful inflection in his voice he questioned "You guys okay? We need to get moving, so are you ready?"

---------

After a half hour drive, the limousine finally neared their final destination; the Shoreline Amphitheatre, a sprawling venue with soaring white tents and with rolling green lawns. Well know for featuring first-rate musicians and plays, the group was happily relieved and complimented Randy on his arranging this outing.

"This is great Randy! What are we seeing?" TK's question was echoed by Sharona and Natalie as they all scanned out the window, trying to read the marquee.

"A play I never heard of before, called 'Lend Me a Tenor.'- Before you ask, don't worry, it's not an opera! Anyhow, this play is supposed to be really funny and it got good reviews." Randy pulled the tickets from his pocket and handed a pair to Natalie and a pair to the Captain.

Leland shook his head skeptically as he read the marquee. "I've never_ heard_ of these actors. I guess we'll see how good it _really_ is!"

When the limo came to a halt near the entrance, Randy jumped out and held the door for his friends. He first offered his hand to Sharona and helped her from the car. When she was safely on the sidewalk, Randy reached into the limo and retrieved a large bag that had been next to his seat. He turned and gave the bag to Sharona and then reached back into the limo, offered his hand to Leland. "Captain?"

Swatting Randy's hand away, Leland huffed when he pulled himself from the rented car. "Thank you Randy but I got it." Leland helped TK from the car and Adrian and Natalie also exited the limo. The friends then strolled toward the entrance gate, ready to enjoy an entertaining afternoon.

After they had handed their tickets over and had entered the venue, curiosity got the better of Adrian. He turned to Sharona and pointed to the bag "What did Randy give you?"

Sharona smirked as she held the bag open "A Blanket. See, we have lawn seats, umh, which means we _don't_ have seats. Ha! Looks like you're going to have to sit on the ground, Adrian!"

Adrian rubbed his brow and stared toward the green expanse of lawn. He hadn't looked at the tickets so this was an unexpected and unwelcome surprise.

Randy turned to Leland and whispered "Did you think Monk knows that this place was built on a landfill?"

"Zip it Randy. If Monk knew that, he would be begging us to shoot him!" Leland hissed. Turning to Adrian, the Captain brought a grin to his face and gently cajoled "you're not afraid of a little grass, are you buddy?"

"Grass? On the ground?" Adrian twitched and looked to Natalie. Would he really have to? He hadn't minded sitting on a blanket with her the other day, but they had been alone and, well, Natalie had distracted him quite a bit. But today would be completely different; it was out in the open and they would be surrounded by strangers!

Natalie looped her arm through Adrian's and returned Sharona's smirk "Don't you worry about him, Sharona, he'll be fine. Captain, stop teasing! Let's just find a spot to sit." With a quick flick of her free hand, Natalie shooed Sharona and the rest of the group forward, urging them to claim a spot on the lawn.

Natalie then met Adrian's gaze and, having read his discomfort, offered a slow wink "We can ignore the people around us, right? Besides-" she stood on her tip-toes and placed her mouth to his ear "you enjoyed being on that blanket with me the other day, right?"

A warm rush surged through Adrian as Natalie's lips grazed his ear. He leaned back and scrutinized her with eyes half shut. Surely she wasn't suggesting they, hmmm, engaged in similar activities today? He was unable to stifle a shoulder twitch and his words came out strained, "Natalie, we can't, umh, it's not possible with all these people –"

"Ssh, relax. I was just saying to leave yourself open to new experiences. You never know how fun something may be unless you give it a chance." Natalie took his hand and led him over to their friends, who were already sprawled across most the blanket.

A corner section of blanket had been left for them and so, yielding to Natalie's gentle hand on his shoulder, Adrian reluctantly settled on the ground. Drawing his arms around his bent knees, he laced his fingers together and looked up at Natalie. She held her hand out in a 'stay' motion and then stepped from his view. Suddenly Adrian felt Natalie pressing against his back as she slipped her legs on either side of him and drew her arms around his midsection, pulling him backward. He turned his face to the right and, out of the corner of his eye, caught Natalie's amused smile.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" She chuckled as she laid her chin on his shoulder, gently rocking him in her arms.

"No, nothing is ever bad with you, Natalie."Adrian sighed as he started to relax in her embrace; he was safe here.

-------------

Adrian eventually closed his eyes, a look of contentment etched on his face. It didn't matter to him that they were still at the amphitheatre and the actors were still up on stage, delighting the rest of the audience. Having reclined further into Natalie's arms, Adrian was enjoying the warmth from her body and the feel of her hands lightly caressing him. It didn't take long before he surrendered to the fantasy that clouded his mind_._

_He turned his face to look at her and, as their eyes met, her couldn't help but kiss her. He turned his body to her and deepened the kiss, wanting to taste her, wanting to possess her, wanting to claim her completely. He let his hand lightly trace along her chin and down her neck but then his caresses became more forceful when his hands roamed the curves of her body. He pulled at her clothing and eagerly helped her remove his. Then he lay her down, pinning her with his weight. Without shyness or shame, he looked into her eyes and -_

"Hey Monk, wake up man! You're missing the best part of the play." Leland unceremoniously kicked Adrian's foot, startling him out of his daydream.

Adrian's head snapped forward and he blinked several times, a faraway look in his eye. He and Natalie weren't -? It had seemed so real. He sighed and leaned his head back, settling against Natalie's shoulder. He felt her move and he turned his face to look at her.

"Hey sleepyhead, have a good dream?" Natalie smiled as she traced her hand along his jaw.

Adrian immediately averted his eyes and felt a blush wash over him. Fighting the urge to twitch, he answered her with an indecipherable mummer.

Adrian's embarrassment was obvious, causing Natalie to tease him. "That good, hmm? You'll have to tell me later."

After a pause that lasted forever, he shamefully met her gaze and whispered "Natalie I can't, you know, _talk _about_ it_."

"When we get home, we're _going_ to talk about _it_" Her voice also a whisper, Natalie adamantly insisted. She tightened her embrace and put a quick peck near his ear, playfully adding "But, don't worry, that won't be the first thing we do when we get home."

A mix of thoughts and emotions took hold of Adrian as he stared straight ahead, attempting to relax again in Natalie's arms. Torn between his desires and fears, he let out a loud sigh in frustration. Adrian then felt her hand across his chest and heard her soft voice, full of comfort and promise "Don't worry love; everything will be _more_ than okay. _And _you'll thank me later."He let out another sigh, this one quiet and thoughtful. Natalie was right; he was always thankful for the challenges she made him confront. She was the reason he was a better man. He closed his eyes once again and patiently waited for the play's end.

-------------

End Notes: Okay, one more chapter~ let's get our favorite couple home!


	14. Chapter 14 The Vulnerability of Love

Chapter 14 The Vulnerability of Love

Standard Disclosure: I don't own Monk.

Notes: Alas, here we are. The closing chapter of 'Life Continues…'

~~~**Please be advised**: While this chapter opens with the gang still at 'Tenor', the bulk of the chapter is devoted to Adrian and Natalie and extremely intimate Adult Situations (You know, _uhm,__ sex_). So cover any youngster's eyes. And if you are uncomfortable with this subject matter, stop when you reach the double lines of '**xoxoxo**'- you'll know when you get there. You can then skip directly to the closing paragraphs.

~~~For those reading chapter 14 in its entirety, I hope ya'll recognize that my intended themes for this chapter are Trust, Honesty, Courage and Love. These are all good things people should fearlessly embrace and what the world needs more of- Enjoy!

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing; it inspires me to keep writing!

A special thanks to Monkwriter for the critical eye and challenging questions; you've polished my stories and made me grow as a writer. ;)

* * *

"Sharona, hel-lo? Earth to Sharona?" Randy nudged Sharona's elbow to get her attention before he handed her the drink. The play's intermission was almost over and, after the couple had stood in an endlessly long line, Randy had finally purchased their refreshments.

"Oh, thanks, Randy." She turned and reached for her cup of soda, giving Randy a thin smile.

"What's wrong?"Balancing his and the Captain and TK's drinks in a tray, Randy touched her arm and escorted her away from the concession stand.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. But it's kind of weird, you know? I mean, seeing how Adrian acts with Natalie." Sharona stopped walking as she looked across the lawn towards their blanket. She spied the couple entwined together and rolled her eyes. "Jeez, when I was his assistant, he freaked anytime anyone touched him and when he came near dirt or nature or _anything. _And now, hmm, he's practically rolling around on the ground with her! I mean_, get a room already!"_

"Well, I think it's great. Monk seems really happy and Natalie, well, she's always been so nice to him-"

"Are you saying I'm not nice?" Sharona fumed, throwing her drink in the trash. She was abruptly ready for a fight and Randy was her unwitting target.

"NO! Sharona, you are one of the sweetest women I know, or, what I mean is, you _are _the sweetest woman I know. Not that I know that many women. Umh, know as in know, not as in_ know_; you know what I mean, right? But forget that. _Why_ are you bothered by what Monk and Nat are doing?" Randy tilted his head and Sharona saw a flit of –was it jealousy? - in his eye.

"I'm not bothered. It just strikes me as weird, okay?" Sharona took Randy's hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. A pained look came over her face and she sighed. Sharona then lowered her eyes and shamefully admitted what was gnawing at her heart. "Maybe I'm just a little jealous that he really got better after I left. Even thought I talked to Natalie about this, I still feel like maybe I didn't do enough for Adrian. Like maybe I wasn't so important?"

Randy put the drinks down and pulled Sharona into a hug. "Well, you're very important to me. And besides, Monk was a complete and total wreck when you left him! I know he missed you terribly."

"A complete wreck? I shouldn't be happy about that but, thank you Randy, that's what I needed to hear." Sharona tightened their embrace and then released her hold of him. "Hey, we better get back. It looks like the play is starting."

"Yeah, let's get back. I don't want to miss either show." He leaned down and picked up the drinks.

"Either show?" Sharona puzzled over Randy's remark.

A tiny grin tugged at Randy's face. "Yeah. The first show is on stage and is really funny and then there's the other show. You know, the one on our blanket, where Nat and Monk roll around and –"

Sharona laughed and gave Randy a quick kiss "-and then I get mad over the dumbest things?! I hate that show!"

"Yeah, but_ I_ love the leading lady!" Randy cooed as he returned Sharona's kiss.

With a grateful smile, Sharona took his hand and led him back to their spot on the lawn; as usual, Randy's simple words and pure heart had brightened her day.

* * *

After casting a fleeting glance towards the other couples, TK stood beside Leland and watched him shake his head and snicker. She ran her hand down his back and pulled herself against his shoulder. "What's so funny Leland? Thinking about the play?"

"No, I'm listening to Monk and Sharona argue. It's like being caught in an alternate universe." He chuckled and shifted his eyes from TK to Sharona and Adrian. "You are witnessing history today, my dear."

"Really? I love _witnessing _history!" TK joked and turned her attention to their quarreling friends. Since the play had just ended, the gang was milling about, attempting to gather their things together. But, no matter how Sharona and Randy maneuvered, the large blanket was not cooperating.

"It doesn't have to be perfect. Just throw it in the bag and let's go already!" Adrian repeatedly implored as Randy and Sharona attempted to fold the blanket for the third time.

Sharona accidentally pulled too hard and the blanket slipped from Randy's grasp. Adrian brought his hand to his brow and stared at Sharona, his eyes narrowed by impatience and a groan escaping his throat. While Randy reached to pick up the blankets' edge, Sharona snorted, "_What_? It doesn't have to be perfect? What did you do with the_ real_ Adrian Monk?"

Adrian paced back and forth behind Randy and exhaled impatiently, "Please, just hurry up."

Leland winked at TK and clapped his hands, "Okay kids, quit bickering and let's get going already! Sharona, you heard Monk, that blanket _doesn't _have to be perfect." Sharona rolled her eyes and she and Randy sloppily folded the blanket.

"Hey, why don't we stop on the way home and get a bite to eat?" Randy asked as Sharona stuffed the unevenly folded blanket into the bag.

"NO!" In unison, Adrian and Natalie answered with such conviction and immediacy that Leland started to laugh.

"HA! I guess you have your answer, Randy." Leland turned to Adrian, an eyebrow raised and a smirk showing under his mustache, "Monk, since you're so eager to get home, lead the way. We'll follow you out, buddy. "

Adrian paused and glared at Leland but Natalie swiftly grabbed Adrian's hand and, in a blink, they were careening through the crowd towards the exit. Randy and Sharona attempted in vain to catch up with them and Leland and TK leisurely followed. As they walked, TK turned to Leland and asked, "Is it my imagination, or was Adrian acting uncharacteristically hyper?"

"Nope, it's not your imagination." Leland deadpanned.

"Well, do you know what his problem is? And don't just say '_maybe_'. Tell me, Leland." She playfully tugged on his arm, awaiting his answer.

"He doesn't have a problem. He's _maybe _just a bit, umh, _anxious_." Leland hinted with a shrug.

TK snickered "Really? Well Natalie was also a little, hmm, _anxious _when Sharona and I were at her home earlier today. Oh boy, you should have heard her gush over their walk on the beach." TK squeezed Leland's hand. "So, Captain Romance, it seems as though that list of yours was very helpful."

Leland's face softened as he spotted Natalie and Adrian in the distance. "Well, I'm happy to have helped. It's good to see Adrian happy again, he surely deserves it. But -" The Captain laughed, "I am shocked that their relationship has progressed so fast."

With a suggestive chuckle, TK retorted "Well, we better let them get home quick, because it sure doesn't seem fast enough for them."

* * *

As the limo made the painstakingly slow drive to Natalie's home, Adrian sat quietly beside his beloved. While Leland, TK, Randy and Sharona discussed and laughingly quoted dialogue from the play, Adrian and Natalie hovered at the periphery of the conversation, offering simple one word answers when questions were directed their way. Otherwise, they were completely and utterly distracted by the simple act of holding hands. And while Natalie occasionally squeezed his hand and he shyly met her gaze, for most of the ride home Adrian looked down and studied how perfectly their hands fit together.

The limo finally arrived at Natalie's home and, after sharing a quick round of 'goodbye's' with their friends, Adrian and Natalie hastily exited the rented car. Before the limousine even pulled away, their eyes met and they once again joined hands. Without a word, Natalie and Adrian began to climb the steep front steps leading to the front porch.

Nearing the top step, Natalie briefly let go of Adrian's hand and rifled through her purse. He instinctively placed his hand on her lower back to guide her across the porch to the front door. When they came to stop before the locked front door, Natalie slid one hand down Adrian's arm and took hold of his hand. She carefully turned it palm up and, as he looked at her questioningly, a softness came to her face. In her free hand, she held up a single house key, threaded on a loop. She placed the key in Adrian's open hand and, with a voice thick with threatening tears, murmured "Welcome home, my love."

Staggered by the enormity of this gift, Adrian slowly closed his hand around this small piece of metal. Taking her in an embrace, Adrian lightly rested his face against hers for a moment and closed his eyes, his voice also husky. "I love you, Natalie."

While Adrian slid his key in the deadbolt, Natalie slipped her arms around his waist, pulling herself snug against his body. Nuzzling her face into his collarbone, she slowly brought a hand up across his chest to his shirt collar. Adrian continued to struggle with the lock as Natalie undid the first few buttons of his shirt, exposing his neck to her fervent kisses.

Adrian's heart skipped a beat as the key finally turned in the lock and the door swung open. But instead of entering the home, he drew his arms around her, tightening their embrace and began returning her kisses. He gently pulled her purse from her shoulder and tossed it onto the table in the foyer. He then took a step to her side and ran his hands down her arms and took hold of her hands. As they continued to eagerly kiss, he wrapped her arms around his neck and, after placing one of his arms around her waist, Adrian quickly bent down and swept his other arm behind her legs, lifting her up off the porch. Carrying her across the threshold, he quickly pushed the front door closed with his foot and carried her to the foot of the stairs, all the while returning her increasingly passionate kisses.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Although it would have been the ultimate romantic gesture, Adrian suddenly realized it might be dangerous to attempt to carry Natalie up the narrow stairs, so he carefully lowered her to the floor at the foot of the staircase. Even as he put her down, she kept her arms tightly around his neck and continued to pull him into her hungry kisses. Intoxicated by her arousal, his hands found their way to her midsection where his fingers recklessly worked the buttons on her blouse. She clumsily stepped backward up a step while her hands roamed down his chest to his waist and desperately untucked his shirt. Climbing the next step together, Natalie broke their kiss and struggled to pull his shirt off.

The next few steps ascending the stairs was a frantic mix of hungry kisses interrupted by the hasty removal of her blouse and, after Natalie accidentally stumbled backward and came to sit on a step, he knelt above her and helped her remove her shoes and sexiest jeans. When her hands made their way down his bare chest to his waist and pulled his belt off, Adrian groaned softly and begged, "Natalie, upstairs. We better hurry-"

A satisfied laugh escaped Natalie's lips as they continued to the top step of the staircase. Clad only in the skimpiest of underclothes, she looping a finger through a now empty belt-loop_, _pulling him towards her bedroom. "I've been waiting all week for you, Adrian."

They entered her bedroom and the final vestiges of clothing were hastily shed as they crossed to her welcoming bed. It would be hours before Natalie or Adrian rose from their warm nest.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Completely parched, Natalie finally climbed from Adrian's sleepy embrace and ventured to the kitchen for water. He lay in the bed and waited for her return, his mind and senses overwhelmed by their latest passionate encounter. He looked to the doorway and noticed his left shoe out in the hallway and his pants crumpled in a pile near the doorway. Strangely enough, seeing his clothes lying on the floor didn't bother him. Adrian knew the rest of their clothes were carelessly strewn down the stairway and in the living room and yet he felt no compulsion to get out of bed and pick them up; instead he pulled the quilt up to his chin and lingered in the still warm bed.

A gentle breeze crossed the room and he turned his face away from the open door and looked out the window. Although the curtains were closed, he could tell the sky was starting to darken. They had been home for several hours and yet it seemed only minutes had passed since Natalie had placed the house key in his hand. His house key. The enormity of this gesture caused his heart to once again begin to race.

Natalie stepped on a creaking floorboard in the hallway and Adrian turned to see her enter the bedroom. God, she was stunningly beautiful; wearing only his button down shirt, she had left most of the buttons undone and had rolled up the sleeves, exposing her delicate wrists. He opened his mouth to say something but instead twitched and silently sighed. Once again he had been struck speechless. He wanted desperately to compliment her every act and virtue but instead, lamented how easily his words were silenced by his insecurities and fears.

She had their discarded clothes draped over one arm and in her hands she held a bottled water and glass. His eyes followed Natalie as she placed the water and glass on the nightstand and then neatly set the clothes on a chair. She then turned and went to retrieve his shoe from the hall. After sliding his shoes side-by-side under the dresser, she bent over to rescue his pants from the floor.

When she leaned down to gather his pant up, the partially buttoned shirt gaped open and Adrian instinctively brought his hand up to shield his eyes. Natalie saw this gesture and, after folding his pants over the chair, came over and perched on the edge of the bed, her hip resting against his side. She placed her hand on his and gently pulled his hand from his brow. "What are you hiding from, Adrian?"

Eyes closed, he shook his head. He could feel a blush washing over his body. In a fit of self-consciousness, he grasped the quilt with his free hand and pulled it over his now-exposed shoulder.

"Adrian, please tell me."

With downcast eyes, he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

Eyes still averted, his voice came out reminiscent of a teenage boy's, strained and uneasy, "I was, you know,_ looking_ at you."

Natalie took him by the chin and tilted his face upward. "Adrian, _please_ look at me." She waited as his eyes slowly followed the line of buttons up the shirt, linger at the open collar and eventually met her gaze.

A tender smile graced Natalie's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Natalie." Adrian easily responded, his blush beginning to subside.

"I know you do Adrian," She sighed quietly, "but I need to ask something of you, my love. And I realize it is going to be difficult for you. But I'm with you now and forever, okay?"

He nodded solemnly and, despite the apprehensive feeling invading his heart, managed to hold her gaze.

Natalie offered a reassuring smile before she continued. "Adrian, I know I can't begin to know all the traumas you've suffered or experiences that have scarred you heart and soul, and one day I hope you'll open up about your past and tell me everything, but -" Natalie lightly stroked his face, "-but today I'm asking you to completely trust yourself with me."

"I do trust you, Natalie." Adrian traced his hand lightly along her arm, a gentle smile of relief coming to his face.

"Yes, I know you trust _me_. I want you to _trust yourself_. Every part of yourself." Natalie scanned his face and squeezed his hand. "I recognize that puzzled look on your face, so let me try and explain. I know we love each other, Adrian. We have each other's hearts. But we don't just love with our hearts and minds; we're also love with our bodies. And when we share our bodies, we celebrate our love for each other.

"I'm telling you that you never have to feel embarrassed when you're with me. You're safe with me. Allow yourself to love me completely, without any reservation. I want you to give in to the desire to look at me or to touch me or to admit that you want my body. I know you're shy and easily embarrassed by physical intimacy and nudity, but I'm talking about the purest type of love.

"You honor me when you openly and willingly love every part of me; my heart, my mind _and _my body." Natalie leaned over and softly kissed Adrian on the forehead and then dropped her eyes and contemplated the quilt that was pulled up to his shoulders.

She looked to his face again and slowly pulled the quilt from his chest down to his waist. "I know you're going to be uncomfortable with what else I'm about to tell you, but this is something you need to know and to accept." Natalie rested her hand on his chest and lightly kissed his lips. "I love every single part of you. Your mind, your heart _and_ your body."

She leaned back and rubbed her thumb against his chin. "I love how your beautiful eyes sparkle and lighten when you're happy but turn coal-black when you're angry. I love that half-smile that creeps across your face when you're amused. And this strong, determined jaw line makes me crazy." She slid her open hand across his cheek and sighed, "as does this unruly five-o'clock shadow you're always fighting. Adrian, I love every part of you."

Adrian struggled to hold her gaze; all his self-doubt and anxieties flooded his mind and fought against everything Natalie had just said. Was he truly worthy of her love? And, was he brave enough to love her completely? Admittedly they had already made love, but he had purposefully avoided looking at her body when she was in a state of undress and, during the act itself, he had kept his eyes closed. He now also confessed to having restrained himself when with her, afraid to fully give into complete expression. Natalie had fearlessly given herself to him while Adrian had to ashamedly admit that, up until this very moment, because of shyness and embarrassment, he still guarded a small piece of his heart. The sound of his now racing heart was deafening. "Natalie, how do I let go of my fears?"

A tender smile crossed her lips. "Trust yourself, my love." Natalie brought his hands to her shirtfront and, after she undid the few buttons that held the shirt closed, guided his hands in removing her shirt. His eyes briefly flicked away from her as he gulped a breath, sure he might pass out. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he enjoy how beautiful her body was?

"Can I join you under there?" Without waiting for an answer, Natalie gently lifted the edge of the quilt and slid beneath it, her body now beside his, trapping his arm between them."Are you okay?"

"Yes." Adrian breathed shakily; his eyes unwittingly roamed the exposed curves of her body_. I need to trust myself._

Propped up on her elbow, Natalie smiled when he finally returned his gaze to her face. She then traced her hand down his chest, following the thick tangle of hair that traveled down to his stomach and parted to encircle his well-hidden belly button. Natalie's hand did several slow circles on his stomach, "Still okay?"

He nodded; a little shaky but definitely not terrible. Actually it was better than 'not terrible', it was rather pleasant.

Natalie then laid her head on Adrian's chest and, after another slow circle, her hand resumed tracing the downy line further.

His eyes fluttered closed at her touch and he caught his breath, making him suddenly dizzy. Okay, this was, umh, it was - "Natalie?"

She lifted her head, but not her hand, and met his unsettled gaze with concern. "Is this too much?"

Recognizing her worry, he stammered, "No, ah, well, ah-" He slightly shifted away from her and pulled his trapped arm out from between their bodies. "No one, I mean Trudy had never, and I, you know-" This was extremely humiliating for Adrian. While he wanted the experience, he was most definitely uneasy at the moment.

Natalie slid her hand back to his stomach, giving him time to allow his anxieties to lessen.

He took a deep breath. He stared at the ceiling for a moment and then looked at Natalie. "Okay. I think I'm okay. You can, you know-"

Natalie searched his eyes to make sure he wasn't forcing himself to do something merely for her sake. When she saw his willingness, she slid her hand back into place and watched his reaction. "How's that?"

With a look on his face between pleasure and fear, he nodded. He groaned slightly and slid his arm over her shoulder, running his hand down her back.

"Good." She softly kissed him. "So you're not afraid?"

"Not afraid, but maybe a little, you know, nervous." He returned her soft kissed and brought his hand to her face, guiding her in for another delicate kiss.

"Don't be nervous, I love you." She returned the soft kiss, then another and another and gradually the intensity began to build as their bodies drew even closer. Then Natalie whispered, "I want you, Adrian. All of you."

He opened his eyes and met her loving gaze. She wanted him, every last bit. He was at the turning point and didn't want to falter. "Nat, I, I love you too." Adrian shifted to his side and gently rolled her onto her back. Through all the anxieties and fears swirling in his mind, the one thought that spoke the loudest came from his heart- "Natalie, I want you, too."

With a trust that overshadowed his nervousness, he let her guide his hands and body in achingly pleasurable ways. He watched her face while her body responded under his touch and realized he was grateful to be with her. And when she huskily called his name, giving herself completely to him, his apprehension was washed away. Burying his face in her shoulder, every barrier fell and he surrendered to her love. Adrian quietly sobbed her name as he lost himself to her.

Natalie tenderly caressed his quivering muscles as he continued to tremble in her arms. Never before had he allowed himself to be so vulnerable, his heart unguarded and exposed. It was all too much. But slowly he heard her sweet voice, quietly reassuring him and felt her arms, strong and safe. Adrian stirred from her shoulder and, without shame or embarrassment, turned his tear-stained face to meet her gaze. "I love you, Natalie, without reservation or fear. You have all of me, forever."

While gently kissing the tears from his cheek, Natalie found her own face wet with tears. "I love you too, Adrian, always and forever." He lightly wiped the tears from her face and once again rested his head on her shoulder, basking in her embrace. Her tender mercies had brought solace to his battered heart and, in turn, he had given her the greatest gift; himself.

* * *

Exhausted and ready for sleep, Natalie untangled from his embrace and rolled to her side, her back to Adrian. He followed her body, her back now safely tucked against his chest. He lovingly caressed her hip and then slid his hand along her waist and rested it on the slight curve of her stomach. Adrian pulled her closer and sleepily murmured, "forever, Natalie." He closed his eyes and, before drifting off, he thanked God for the gift of Natalie and her unconditional love.

Unbeknownst to the slumbering lovers, tonight they both had been further blessed.

The man who could detect every little clue through the framework of his hands was unaware of the miraculous gift that was now forming, right beneath his protective hand. Hidden deep in the warmth and darkness, their future was joining and weaving together, already beginning to take shape.


End file.
